


Love Is What Keeps You Strong

by stylinsonxship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, High School, Love, M/M, Romance, Teenage One Direction, Teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonxship/pseuds/stylinsonxship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a new student in Louis' school in Doncaster. He slips cute little notes into Louis' locker to make him a little happier.... or because he has a huge crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of my alarm goes off and I grumble. I turn it off, push the blanket off my sweaty body and slowly sit up on my bed, rubbing my eyes. I sit there and eventually have to force myself to stand up. After a few seconds, I shuffle towards the bathroom and look into the mirror. Rubbing my eyes, I decide to take a shower.

I take my boxers off and toss them into the basket that is full of dirty clothes by now. I sigh at the sight and remind myself to wash the clothes as soon as I get home. I step into the shower and turn the water on. Although it's already October, the weather is surprisingly hot and even though it is warm, I wait for the water to heat up.

I stand there with my eyes half closed and then slowly step under the shower head. The water runs down my body and helps me to relax. I've never been a friend of summer, although I love when my skin is tanned. I wash my body with the left overs that are still in the bottle and then quickly wash my hair.

Since it's warm outside and it will get even warmer, I decide to wear a light blue shirt, black shorts and navy blue vans. I fix my hair in the mirror of the hall and adjust my fringe. I look at my blue eyes that seem to have lost their brightness throughout the years and sigh seeing a new pimple on my chin. Girls have it so much easier with Make Up and shit. I throw my backpack onto my left shoulder, stuff the keys into my pocket and leave the house.

I turn into the parking lot at school and leave my car as close to the entrance as possible. I step out of my car and lock it. Way too many people that I have never seen before pass me by as I walk up the stairs to get to my locker.

The "Welcome back to school. Seniors enjoy your last year!" banner that hangs there every year is still hanging on the blackboard and I grin a little to myself, knowing that it's my last here. School began almost 5 weeks ago and this damn thing is still hanging there. I walk to my locker and open it, taking my book for algebra out.

"Tomlinson" I hear someone calling my last name. I turn around and see the boy approaching me with a huge smile on his face. "Hey Niall" I say and wave at him. "Can you help me with French this weekend? I know that I am probably bothering you and I wouldn't if it wasn't important but I got this test next-" "Stop jabbering. Of course I will" I cut him off and see his face light up a little more. "Thank you so much. I owe you something!" he says, patting my shoulder. "See you at lunch?" he asks me and I nod. Niall leaves without any further words and I close my locker. I make my way to class and sit down. The bell rings and the teacher starts the lesson.

I don't pay too much attention and think about the things I still have to do. Wash the clothes, do groceries, pay the ticket I got last week because I accidentally ran over a sign... After a few minutes, there's a knock on the door that pulls me out of my own world and I look up. Zayn gets in and apologizes to the teacher for being late. Zayn Malik. One of the most attractive guys in Doncaster, pretty smart but sadly straight. Even if he wasn't, I am way too shy to talk to him…or generally just to talk to anybody.

I can count the amount of my friends on my fingers who I either know since primary school or through these primary school friends. I've never had a good relation with people and it got worse over the years. "Tomlinson, do you know the answer?" my teacher asks me. I sit up straight, realizing that I zoned out again. "uhm.. No, I'm sorry" I say and feel my cheeks redden and my heart beating faster. "Pay attention and I want to talk to you after class." "Yes, Miss" I answer and copy the tasks from the board. I try my hardest to keep up with the stuff but I catch myself zoning out over and over again.

The bell finally rings and I stuff my note book into my backpack, taking the book into my hands. Everyone leaves the room and I walk over to her desk. "You wanted to talk to me, Miss Calder?" I half ask and half state. She nods and then looks at me. "Louis, you've been always one of my best students but since the year started you hardly pay attention. Do you have any problems outside of school?" she asks me with her piercing brown eyes.

She is young, skinny and pretty attractive. If I was straight, I'd definitely have a crush on her. I shake my head. "No, I am just a bit busy with job applications and stuff. I promise that I’ll catch up with the tasks.” She nods which surprises me because she seems to buy it. “Alright, I am gonna see you on Friday” she says and I nod. I leave the room and walk to my locker. Only three more classes before lunch and I hope that I will make it through them without getting unnecessary attention again.

I walk to my locker for the second time today and open it, when a little piece of paper falls to the ground. I groan and pick it up. “You should smile more often….” I look around but there are just a few seniors that don’t seem to pay attention to me. I take the note and put it into my back pocket, wondering who put it into my locker. Probably some freshmen and I shrug my shoulders.

I put the book inside and take out “Moon Palace” for English class. I actually read the book a few years ago, when I used to have time to read but talking about the book in class made it seem even worse than I thought it already was. At least Niall and me share this class, so I won’t die of boredom.

At 1:15 pm the bell finally rings for lunch break and I leave politics as fast as possible. Since the food at school is pretty good, I always eat at school. I take a tray and cutlery and walk towards the line. The lunch lady asks me if I want noodles with chicken or potatoes with fish and I scrunch my nose at the thought of eating fish. “The noodles please.”

I spy Niall and walk over to him. He waves at me and I sit down. “So, how was politics?” he asks me and stuffs his mouth with a fork full of potatoes. “Boring, French?” “Très terrible” he answers and we laugh. After a few minutes, someone taps me on my shoulder. I turn around and see a curly-haired boy, with green eyes and a little smile on his face. “Uhm, sorry to bother you but all the seats are taken and I was wondering if you mind if I sit here?” he asks and bites his lip a bit nervously. “Nah, it’s fine” Niall assures him and the boy sits next to me.

“I am Harry. Harry Styles, I am new here.” He smiles and puts his hand out.  
“I am Niall” he stands up and shakes Harry’s hand and points to me “and this is my best friend Louis. Seniors. I guess you’re a freshman then?”  
I stare at the boy and he gently shakes his head. “No, I am a sophomore” he states proudly and I smile politely back at him.

At 3:30 I am finally out of my last period. History. It’s not that I don’t like the subject, it’s just that I can’t concentrate on anything lately. On my way home, I stop at Tesco to buy some food and sanitary articles. I have 150 bucks left for the whole month, so I try to keep the costs as low as possible. I buy bread, ham, eggs, three bottles of water, a bottle of juice, new toothpaste and shampoo. I pay and then make my way home.

I unlock the front door and go inside. I put the groceries into the kitchen and walk into the living room. Mom is sitting there in a large sweater and baggy sweats. The TV is on and she doesn’t take notice of my presence. “Hi mom” I say and she looks up. Her eyes are blood shot and the dark circles under her eyes give away that she was up all night again.

“Hey Lou” she smiles and opens her arms. I walk over to her and she hugs me tightly. I place a kiss on her forehead and breathe in her smell. Alcohol and cigarettes. What was I expecting? “What day is it?” she asks me as I pull away. “Wednesday” I answer and see her slowly nodding her head. “Okay” she sighs and turns to the TV. “Do you want to eat something? I bought eggs” I say and look at her. She shakes her head. “Okay.” I leave the room and go into the kitchen.

I spend my afternoon revising for the geography test next Tuesday but get interrupted by Niall calling me. I pick it up “Hi” I say into the phone and put it between my left ear and my shoulder to close the pen.  
“Hey man. Want to go the mall?”  
“I can’t. I have to revise for my test and I’m short on gas.”  
“I can give you a ride” he offers.  
“But that’s like double the way you’d have to drive normally” I say and lean back.  
“So? You’re my best buddy.”  
“Okay fine but only if it’s really okay for you.”  
“Louis” his voice giving away that he is annoyed.  
“Sorry. Pick me up in 20 then?”  
“Alright” he answers and the line goes dead.

***************************

We walk through the mall and stop in front of “Game Stop”. Niall looks at me with a big smile and puppy eyes. I huff “fine” and he runs inside. “Wait!” I shout and walk in.

We spend 15 minutes debating if Niall should get “Assassin’s Cred IV: Black Flag” or not.

“I really want to play it” he says and takes the cover into his hands.  
“Then buy it.”  
“But it costs 35 pounds and the new game will be out in like a month.”  
“Then don’t buy it and wait until next month” I turn to look at him but he is staring at the backside of the cover with furrowed brows.  
“But it’s a whole month and the new one will cost like twice as much as this one.”  
I roll my eyes and take the game out of his hands. I put my hands behind my back. “Left or right?” I ask and he tilts his head and thinks. “Right…no, left!” I show him my left hand which is empty and he huffs.

Twenty minutes later, we are walking past an ice cream shop. Of course Niall did buy the game. It wouldn’t be the Niall I know if we didn’t discuss 15 minutes if he should buy something or not and he eventually buys it anyway.

I only took 5 pounds with me but I want ice cream so I buy it. While taking the money out of my pocket, the piece of paper that I found in my locker falls to the ground. I don’t notice it until Niall asks what it is. “Oh, nothing” I answer and pay my ice cream.  
“Don’t tell me that it’s nothing because this is actually sweet. Who’s that from?”  
That’s one point about Niall that amazes and annoys me at the same time. He is curious about everything that happens in my life.  
“Some freshman put it into my locker, I guess” I shrug my shoulders and lick my ice cream.  
“You guess?”  
“Well I didn’t see it.”  
“Maybe it was a cute freshman that has a crush on you” he winks at me and laughs. I join him and laugh quietly. “Yeah of course and next time I go to school, there’ll be a huge heart glued to my locker.” We laugh a little harder and keep telling jokes about it.

My sexual preference has never been a problem to Niall and I am glad that people in school didn’t have a problem with it either. Doncaster is a great city to live in because most of the people are kind and support each other. Especially Mr. and Mrs. Tanton, my neighbors, have always been friendly and tried to support mom and me since the accident… but there are things that can’t be fixed and that’s why mom and me didn’t like to accept their help. Either way, I knew that if things got really bad, I could always count on someone’s support.


	2. Chapter 2

I open my locker and yet again find a little note inside “…cause your smile is beautiful”.  
I can’t help but smile a little at the note and I put it into my wallet. I wonder who put it into my locker but I pretty much don’t care if it is a joke or not because it made me smile.  
Since school started at 10 a.m. today because my Biology teacher is sick and I have the first period off, I only have to go through Chemistry and Religion until lunch break.

I make it through the classes and even raise my hand a few times, so I don’t get bad grades in participation in class.

At lunch, I see Niall and Harry sitting together. I walk towards the table and sit beside Niall.  
“Hi, uhm sorry for taking your spot. Do you want to sit here?” Harry asks me and I smile at his adorableness. “No, it’s fine” I say and he smiles at me.

I eat my rice and look around. People are talking, some kids are playing outside and my English and Religion teacher are laughing hard. I really like this place but at the same time I am happy that I am leaving it in a few months.

“Louis?” Harry’s voice pulls me out of my thoughts.  
“Huh?”  
“I asked if you know anybody who is good at algebra because I need a tutor as soon as possible.”  
“Oh…uhm you could ask Zayn. Zayn Malik. He’s pretty good or maybe Zoe Smith. She’s good as well. They are both in my Algebra class. Calder.” I answer and look into his eyes. They are a really beautiful shade of green and if he wasn’t so young and if I wasn’t such a sissy, I would definitely ask him out. He nods and starts talking to Niall again. After a while, Harry excuses himself and leaves the table. I scoot a little closer to Niall and take a sip from my juice.

“Ugh Louis. You’re so stupid.” Niall groans and I give him a confused look.  
“What? Why?” I ask him and continue eating.  
“He wants YOU to be his tutor.”  
“Oh.” I say and shrug. “Well he could have asked me.”  
Niall rolls his eyes at me and eats. “Anyway, did you do homework for English?” I ask him. He drops his fork in an overdramatic way and stares at me. “WE HAD HOMEWORK?!” he shouts and I shush him. “Yes, we had to read the second and third chapter and explain how Kitty helps Marco.” “Can I copy it?” he gives me puppy eyes and I sigh. “Of course you can.” He thanks me and I give him my homework.  
“Change the words a bit, so it’s not completely the same” I tell him. “On it” Niall assures me and I finish my meal.

After spending the lesson with the characterization of Marco’s friend Zimmer, Niall and I make our way out of school. We talk for a few minutes and then wave our goodbyes, as we walk towards our cars. I open the passenger’s door and throw my backpack onto the seat. I walk around the car and want to step inside, when I hear someone shouting my name. “Louis!” I turn around and see Harry walking fast towards me. “Hey Harry” I say and wave my hand in a swift motion. “Oh I didn’t mean to stop you but uhm… You said that you’re in Zayn’s Algebra class, right?”

I nod and he smiles a little. “Uhm do you have his number or something?” Harry asks me a little out of breath. “No, sorry I don’t” I shake my head lightly and he sighs. “Oh well bummer” his face drops a little “Why are you asking?” I ask him and lean back onto my car. “I wanted to ask him if he can be my tutor but he wasn’t at school today and I really need someone to help me as soon as possible.”

“Are you writing a test next week or something?”  
“Yeah… well actually on Monday” he says and sighs again. I suppress a laugh “On Monday?! And you’re watching for a tutor NOW?” I shake my head slightly and laugh. “Yeah I know that I’m dumb” he laughs as well and runs his fingers through his curls. I look at him and see the despair in his eyes. “You know what? I may not be the best anymore but I think I can help you. I mean only if you want.” I offer and his face lights up.

“You would do that?” he smiles real big and watches me with big eyes. “Well, we don’t want you to fail your exam, do we?” I say and nudge his shoulder. “Thank you so much! How much do you want?” he asks and smiles. “I don’t want any money, Harry” I state and shake my head. “I still owe you something then.” I roll my eyes at him and he laughs. “Do you have time tomorrow?” Harry asks and I nod. “Can I have your number then, so I can text you later about my main issues?” I nod again and he pulls out his phone. After a few seconds, he hands me his phone, so I can save my number.

I give it back and he puts it away. “Thank you again, Louis” he says. “It’s okay, don’t expect too much” I wink and open the door of my car. “Don’t think too low of yourself, Louis. Text you later then” he says and leaves. His little comment makes me smile and I think about his words the whole ride back home until I am faced with the problems at home.

I enter the house and throw my backpack into the corner. “Mom?” I peek into the living room but don’t see her. “Mom, I am back!” I shout. Normally, she’s already up but maybe she just doesn’t feel like answering. I pass the kitchen and see something in the corner of my eyes.

“MOM!”  
Mom’s passed out on the floor in the kitchen. My heart begins to race and I run towards her. “Mom!” I shake her and she doesn’t answer. I shout again and shake her harder. I gently slap her cheeks “Mom, answer me. Please” I begin to shake and a few tears drop onto my shirt.

I pull my phone out and call an ambulance. By now I am soaked in tears and drowned in sweat.  
“You can’t leave me. You’re the only one I have, YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME ALONE!” I scream and cry even harder. The doorbell rings and I somehow manage to open it and let the paramedics in.

*****************************************

“Mr. Tomlinson?” I snap out of my nap and sit up straight on the uncomfortable plastic chair. I lift my head and see a grey-haired man, with glasses and a slightly sign of stubble on his chin. He wears a smock and has a nameplate on his left side. “Yes, that’s me” I slowly get up and shake the elder man’s hand. “I guess you are Anna Tomlinson’s son?” he furrows his brows in concern. “I am” I answer in a quiet whimper.

“My name is Doctor Berall. I am very sorry to say that Mr. Tomlinson but it doesn’t look very well. Your mother has an alcohol poisoning and fell into coma because of the amount of alcohol” he looks at me and I choke on my saliva.  
“W-what does that mean? Where is she? I want to see her!” I fight with the tears and the doctor gives me an apologetic look.  
“She’s in the ICU. We made a few tests and her situation is very critical. I don’t think it’s a good idea if you go inside.”  
“So I am not allowed to see my mom?” it comes out more sarcastic than I planned it to come out but I can’t help it. I can’t think straight. Mom will probably die and this doctor won’t let me see her? No… she won’t die. She can’t die.

“You can leave your phone number and we’ll update you if there are any news. I suggest you come back tomorrow. It’s 9 p.m. already and you look like you should sleep for a while.” He pities me and I am close to scream into his face. I don’t need sleep. I need my mom.  
But I don’t say a word and just nod.

“Are you in school?” he asks me out of blue and I swallow a sarcastic remark and say yes.  
“I’ll write you a medical certificate. I think it’s better if you stay at home tomorrow.” I mumble an okay and he motions for me to come with him.

He gives me a form to fill out and a pen. “I want you to write down your mother’s health problems if you know them. Past sicknesses, allergies et cetera. We need it to know with which medication we can treat your mother without risking an allergic shock. Oh and fill in your phone number, so we have it here.” I nod and fill it out. The only allergy that I am aware of is guinea pig’s fur. I sigh as the memories come up and I feel even sadder than I did before. Of course something always has to go wrong. Nothing can be right for once. I still can’t realize that the situation is real. I just want to go back home and sleep then wake up and find out that the past 2 years were just a night mare.

But sadly I don’t.

*******************************

I take a shower and shuffle downstairs. Not eating won’t help mom to get better. I enter the kitchen and am suddenly reminded of the afternoon. She was so pale, so lifeless and her facial expression was frightening peaceful. I shake the thoughts out of my head and grab a bowl. I fill it with cereals and take out a spoon. Dad always called me crazy because I never ate my cereals with milk while he purred almost the whole bag into his bowl. I smile sadly at the thought and start eating.

It’s 10:30 p.m. when I go into the living room to distract myself with a soccer match on TV. They are showing a match of the Donny Rovers against Rotherham United that took place a week ago. I still watch it though. During the half-time break, I decide to check my phone. I quickly go upstairs and grab it. I check my phone and see that I have 4 new texts and an unanswered call from a number I don’t recognize. I go back to the living room and unlock my phone. The first two texts are from Niall on WhatsApp. Rather unimportant questions that I can answer later. Then I read the other two texts.

_Hiii :) I hope that I am not bothering you :D Alright I am gonna write down where I need help and then send you another message. Harry :)_

I gulp at the message and groan. I totally forgot about Harry’s and mine session tomorrow but I can’t blow it off now because he needs my help. I open his second message and read through the topics he needs help with. I am glad that I won’t need to prepare or revise much for these tasks because I know how to help him with these. I save his number and check if he has WhatsApp. Positive. Last seen online: 10:11 pm. So he’s probably asleep by now,

_Hey, sorry that I didn’t reply earlier. Yeah, I can help you with these tasks ;) I think that you’re already sleeping so good night._

I re-read Niall’s messages and answer. He’s online and it doesn’t take him long to answer. After a few minutes of texting, he says that he’ll grab something to eat and will return in a few. I put my phone away and continue watching the match because it usually takes Niall at least 15 minutes to return. One of Donny’s players gets fouled pretty badly and I sigh. Suddenly, my phone vibrates. I am surprised that it took Niall only 5 minutes to get his food and pick my phone up. What surprises me more is that the message isn’t from Niall but from a certain curly-haired boy. Harry.

_Nope, I’m not sleeping yet. Thank you so much :D Do you want me to come to yours or do you want study at mine?_

I cringe at the thought of bringing someone into this mess and reply shortly after.

_Ehhh if it’s not too much trouble, can we study at yours?_

H: sure, just have to tell my mom.  
L: alright. At what time?  
H: 4 pm-ish?  
L: yeah sounds good to me.  
H: great :) you don’t need to bring anything. I have a few books and calculator I don’t think that we need more  
L: nope ;)  
H: so how are you?  
L: I’m okay I guess and what about you?  
H: that doesn’t sound really convincing… I am pretty good :D  
L: nah its alright  
H: really? You can talk to me… if you want  
L: Its okay Harry  
H: okay okay sorry if I annoyed you  
L: no! you didn’t. thanks for caring though  
H: That’s for friends are for right? I mean unless you don’t consider me a friend :( ….

I chuckle at his adorable remark and smile a little.

L: We are friends if you want us to be friends  
H: I want us to be friends  
L: So do I ;)

Niall: theres nothing to eat in this house I swear  
L: Well then you should order something or actually re-fill your fridge

H: can I ask you a few things?  
L: sure…. Shoot

N: I already ordered me some pizzaaaaaaaaaaaa yeah!  
L: you really did that?

H: okay :) when’s your birthday?  
L: christmas eve, yours?

N: yah I was hungry what was I supposed to do????  
L: oh Niall

H: wow that’s so cool! 1. February :D  
L: we’re both winter’s kids then  
H: I guess :) okay next question. Favorite song?

It’s shortly after, when Niall announces that his Pizza has arrived and he’ll sleep afterwards. I’m left with Harry and his questions but I am not complaining.

H: gonna be right back need to brush my teeth  
L: alright have fun :P

I stretch out on the couch and realize that I am still in the living room. I turn the TV off and walk upstairs to brush my teeth as well.  
I go into my room and lie down. Harry’s not back yet and it’s now that I click on his picture on WhatsApp. It’s him and another guy, pretty close to the camera. They are pulling crazy faces and I laugh silently. Harry’s half smiling, half looking like he‘s crazy.

_guess who’s back, back again? Harry’s back, tell a friend. :D_

His message makes me laugh and I reply

L: Eminem, huh? :D  
H: Yep :D Alright, I need to go to sleep. Don’t want my mom to throw a fit. It was nice talking to you and I am already apologizing for my dumbness in algebra :D  
L: don’t worry it’s not an easy subject. well sleep tight :)  
H: you too Louis :) nighty  
L: nighty

I plug my charger in and connect it with my phone. I am not tired yet but I try to sleep anyway.  
It takes me 20 minutes to find a comfortable position but I can’t sleep because my mind is too full. I think about mom and break into quiet sobs. I forgot about it, while I was talking to Harry and Niall and now these thoughts haunt me. What if she doesn’t survive and dies? What if I will have to sell the house to pay a funeral? What if I can’t afford a new apartment and end up on the streets? Somewhere between my tears and sobs, sleep overcomes me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii everyone :) I know that there's already drama in the second chapter and normally I am not a big fan of it but it was necessary...sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Sleeping isn't as peaceful as I thought it would be. My problems are following me into my dreams and when I wake up after another quick nap, I can't help but sob. I sit up and lean against the wall, hugging my pillow. The darkness outside making it harder to relax.My quiet sobs turn too soon into a hysterical cry and my head begins to pound. I sit there and cry for at least 15 minutes until I hear my phone buzzing. I crawl over my bed to pick it from my night stand and check it. It's a message from Niall.

_Louis, when you see this, please call me okay?_

My heart begins to race. Is he in trouble? I am worried sick and before I call him, I check the time. 4:32 a.m. I click on his number and lift the phone to my ear. I wipe my tears away and concentrate on my breathing. One ring, two ring, three rings.... Nothing. I grow more nervous within seconds until he finally picks it up at the eighth ring.

"Louis?"  
"Niall what happened? Are you okay?"  
"Hey, calm down. I am alright."

I don't say anything and exhale loudly.

"Why did you text me at 4 a.m. and asked to call you then?"

I say it more reproachfully than I wanted and immediately feel guilty.

"Why didn't you tell me, Lou?"  
"Tell you what??"  
"Your mother..."

I swallow. "Lou are you alright?" his voice full of concern. I want to say yes but I choke on my response and whimper a no. "I am coming over!" he exclaims and before I can protest, he hangs up.Damn Niall's mother for working in the same hospital, where my mom is.

Mom.

 

Not even twenty minutes later, the doorbell rings and I get up. I flick the lights on and walk downstairs. As soon as I open the door, I see my best friend in baggy sweats and a black tee. A bag in his hand.Not sure what to do, I take a step to the side and open the door more so he can step in. He gets in, takes his shoes off and I close the door.I turn around and not even a second later, Niall is holding me in his arms.

"I am so sorry Lou." I don't want to cry but my body decides differently. I begin to shake and tears escape my eyes.

I can't get any words out and I stop fighting back. I sink into Niall's warm hug and he gently rubs my back. We stand there for at least 5 minutes until I slowly break free, giving him a small, reassuring smile.

"How come your mom told you in the middle of the night?" I ask. "Eh, I'll tell you but let's go to your room okay?" I nod and look at the bag in his hand, still not knowing what's inside. "So?" I push him, too curious. "Well I went outside to throw the box of the pizza away, cause mom hates it, when I order food." he pauses and looks at me. "Go on." I'm getting impatient because I really didn't want Niall to know it before tomorrow... well actually today.

"I kinda slipped into the dirt next to the bins. I had to take a shower and then mom came home and saw that I'm still up, so she told me." I chuckle at the thought of Niall being covered in dirt. "At 4 a.m.?" He begins to stutter. "Uh... Actually..." "Actually what?" I interrupt him. "It was around 1 a.m. but I wasn't really sure what to do. I am sorry that I didn't text you earlier or asked if anything's wrong. I should have been a better friend to you. I'm so sorry. " He looks down and begins to play nervously with his hands. I am taken back by his words, not really sure what to answer.

"You are sorry?" the look on his face turning into a guilty, unpleased grimace. I realize that my words came out wrong and I shake my head. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Niall. You didn't know that anything happened. I wanted to tell you but I kinda forgot about it." he gives me a weird look. "Long story and by the way" I smack his arm and he whines. "Ouch, what would you do that for?" "If you ever again say that you are not a good friend to me, I'm gonna slap you. I mean it's 5 a.m. and you're here to comfort me.... or try to kill me with a poison that you have in that bag." I point to the bag that Niall left beside my bed. Niall starts laughing and picks it up. "Totally forgot about that one." "Well tell me what's inside." I say and scoot closer to him to look inside. "It's food." I give him a confused look and he opens the bag, taking the items out.

"Sweets, actually." My eyes wander around. Kit Kats, Snickers, Candy bars and bags of gummy bears. "I thought that maybe a few sweets will lighten your mood, so I bought a few at the petrol station." He smiles a little. I am speechless because this is just another of Niall's gestures. He is sweet and caring and I couldn't wish for a better best friend. "Thank you Ni. Thank you so much." I hug him and he hugs me even tighter. You'd think that two 17-year old boys shouldn't hug so much but I never really cared about this whole "being a tough man" thing but again, neither did Niall. "How much did it cost? I'm going to pay you back." I say and take a kit kat, although I'm not really hungry. "Forget it. It wasn't too much." I roll my eyes at him. "Niall" I warn "I am giving you the money back." This time he rolls his eyes at me. "Please just accept this as a gift alright? Lou, I'm your best friend. You're supposed to steal money from me and totally exploit me." He laughs and so do I.

"You know that I'm just not like that" I say and shrug my shoulders. "I know Lou, I know." I open my candy and eat it. I look at Niall and he's staring at the gummy bears. "You know that you can eat that as well, right?" I chuckle and he exhales loudly. "I didn't want to be rude" he excuses himself and I smile at him. "My food is your food. Plus you paid for it." He opens a bag of sour worms and eats a few. The room gets silent for a few minutes. It's not an awkward silence though. It's comforting and nice. After a while, Niall sits up straight.

"Louis, do you want to talk about it?" Do I want to? To be honest, I don't know what to say. I never thought that her drinking would become such a big problem and now that she's so close to lose her life, I hate it even more. I think about the bottles that I started to find in the trash, night after night.

It took me weeks to make a step towards her and ask her but she rejected me and soon stopped hiding her drinking. She stopped getting up in the morning, laying the breakfast table, making tea and waking me up. She stopped going to bed at normal times and she stopped working. Or well... Got fired.

"Lou?" his voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I shake my head. "Okay" he sighs and eats another sour worm. "Uhm, are you going to school later?" I ask him and this time he shakes his head. "Mom told me that I should come here and help you out." Great, now he's ditching school for me. "I can take care of myself, Niall" I explain but he frowns. "Lou, you shouldn't be alone. I just want to be here for you, okay? Just let me help you a bit." he says and I feel his sad gaze on me. I look into his eyes and smile a little. "Thank you." I whisper and a single tear escapes my eye.

He scoots closer to me and hugs me once again. I enjoy his warm embrace and lay my head on his shoulder. I am happy that Niall never made a big deal out of it, even though I am gay. I can't think of two dudes platonically hugging a lot, when one of them is gay. But I know for sure that Niall is straight and I never had those kinds of feelings towards him. Sure, he'd gross out a little, when I told him about my crush on Zayn but then again I grossed out, when he was talking about Laura Sanders in eighth grade. Shortly afterwards, I pull away and sit cross legged beside him. He yawns and rubs his eyes. "You tired?" I ask him, although I know the answer. He's been up all night because of me.

"Mhm, just a bit" he shrugs and forces a little smile but I don't buy it. "C'mon, we can sleep for a bit." I suggest. "Can you even sleep?" he asks me and I hesitate. Probably not but if I admit it, he won't go to sleep either. "I don't know. I am tired so I probably will" I lie and he nods. "Want any sleep clothes?" but he dismisses. "Would you mind if I sleep here?" He pats the bed and I shake my head. "Of course you can sleep here. I am going downstairs then." he scowls. "That's not what I meant, Lou. I meant here... with you." I am confused why he'd want to sleep with me but I agree anyways. It's not like I don't want his company and since he suggested it himself, I won't reject. "Wall or right side?" although I know his answer already. "Wall" we both say at the same time and laugh a little. We remove the candy from my bed and we lie down. "Wake me up, if you can't sleep" he says and I say "okay." I spread the blanket to cover him and me and I turn to my right side, looking at my computer desk.

I feel him shift for a little while until he sighs loudly and scoots closer to me, throwing his arm around my waist. His actions take me by surprise and I jolt. "Sorry" he says and takes his arm away. "No, it's okay. I just didn't know you were going to do that." and a few seconds later he's pulling me closer to him. He's warm and I like it. I am confused about his actions but I don't mind. It comforts and relaxes me.

Not even five minutes later, I hear him quietly breathing and I close my eyes. I cuddle into his chest and find myself relaxing. It's weird how a single person can cause such a feeling of safety. I haven't felt as safe as I do now for years and I admit that I like it. Again, not that I have any feelings towards Niall but being cuddled to sleep is a nice and satisfying feeling. My eyes get heavier by every second that passes by and I fall asleep.

**********************

I wake up to a loud noise a few meters away from me.  
I squint my eyes and see Niall looking at me. "I am sorry. I ran into your door. Just sleep okay?" he apologizes and I cuddle into the blanket. "What time is it?" I ask but Niall's already gone. I am too lazy to check and I move a little closer to the wall.  
The space is still warm, so Niall probably just left the bed. I don't know why he left but I can message him later. It takes time to get comfortable again but after a few minutes, I am wrapped into the blanket, my head between the pillow and the wall.  
I don't hear him but the bed suddenly shifts and I take notice of Niall's presence. I am too tired to talk, so I stay quiet. I somehow recognize that he's lying on his back, without being covered by the blanket.  
I turn to him, my eyes still closed, and throw it around his body in one swift motion. "Thank you" he whispers and I mumble something that he surely didn't understand. I can feel the closeness of his warm body and I think about cuddling into his chest. Weighing the pros and cons, I unexpectedly do it indeed.

Niall gasps quietly but it doesn't seem to bother him because his arms tighten around my body. To an outsider, this scene would look so wrong but I don't understand what's wrong with two guys cuddling.  
I don't care anyways because I am gay but I don't like it, when people say that it's 'gay' to cuddle with another boy. These thoughts seem to tire me even more and the last thing I remember is Niall's hand slowly stroking my back.

*****************

When I wake up for the second time this day, I feel a lot better than before. I slowly open my eyes and blink a few times, before realizing that Niall is still asleep. I slowly get up and try my hardest to move as calmly as possible. I climb out of bed and check my phone. It's 11 a.m. and I decide to make breakfast... or at least something eatable.

Half an hour passes and the breakfast is ready. I pour the coffee into two cups and put them on the table. Niall walks in. "Morning Lou." He stretches and smiles at me. "Morning." I reply and sit down. "I don't have that much to eat so you can choose between toast with jam, cheese and Nutella or cornflakes. Actually you can have both but what do you want to eat first?" I babble and Niall laughs, while sitting down as well.

"I think cornflakes first" he states and I push the bowl into his direction. "Thanks" he murmurs and puts the content of the box into his bowl. Niall takes the milk and pours a lot of it into the bowl. I chuckle slightly and he looks at me.  
"What?" he asks and raises the spoon to his mouth. "Nothing" I answer and laugh "it's just that my dad used as much milk for his cornflakes as you do." Niall studies my face to read my facial expression, aware that I don't really like to talk about it but I smile and he returns it.

*******************

It's around 2 p.m. when Niall leaves. I told him that I am going to Harry's and that I want to go to the hospital but he said that his mom wrote him a message, saying that I am not allowed to see mum yet and should wait a day longer.  
As annoying as it is, it gives me some time to take a shower and get ready. I ask for Harry's address and find it easily. It's a short distance that I could have walked but I need to buy some groceries after studying with Harry, so I use my car.

"Hey Louis" Harry says as he opens the door. He's wearing dark jeans and a green shirt that matches his eyes. "Hey" I greet him and he leads me inside.  
"Uhm I wanted to text you and tell you earlier but I was scared that you would say no afterwards..." Harry hesitantly says and I look at him confused. "Tell me what?" I request. He opens his mouth and wants to speak but a voice interrupts him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uhm, I wanted to text you and tell you earlier but I was scared that you would say no afterwards..." Harry hesitantly says and I look at him confused. "Tell me what?" I request. He opens his mouth and wants to speak but a voice interrupts him.  
"Hazzaaaaa! I can't find Mister Elliott!" a little girl with long, blonde and wavy hair runs towards Harry. Her face is covered in tears and her blue eyes are puffy and red. He picks her up and gently wipes her tears away. "We're going to search for him later okay? I have to study for a very important test." he says and holds out his pinky finger and she entwines it with her own little pinky. "Okay!" she shouts and slips out of his arms. Then she's off.  
I quietly laugh at the sight. "Ugh that's my little sister, Emily... She's six. Mom's busy today and I didn't know. I'm sorry." he says and motions for me to come inside. "It's fine. I like children." I smile at him and he nods. "Well I wanted to introduce you to her but she's gone now." Harry laughs and I smile. The house's smell makes me relax and I feel comfortable.

I remember Emily's words as soon as I see a cat scratching post. "Oh and who is Mister Elliott?" I laugh and Harry rolls his eyes. "It's one of our cats." "One of your cats?" I ask and he nods. "How many do you have?"  
"3. But there are more around the house though. I don't know exactly how many but they come to us and we feed them."  
"That's actually really nice of you." Nice. Seriously Louis? It's nice of you? I internally roll my eyes at myself and follow Harry around. He shows me the house, which is huge. It already looked impressive from the outside but the inside is even more fascinating. The halls are painted in different, not too bright colors, the furniture is modern but still has a touch of vintage.

The house itself is very welcoming. Harry shows me the kitchen and says that I shall feel like home. He shows me the living room and I catch a glimpse of the wall. Dozens of pictures hang on the wall but I don't have the time to look closely because we're heading to his room which is upstairs.  
His room is large. If you walk in, there's a huge wardrobe on the left and I'm pretty sure that you can walk inside. At the end of the left wall, there's an arcade game. I take his room in and scan it. Huge bed, bright green painted walls, a huge TV and gaming consoles.  
What fascinates me the most are the two blue globes that are hanging from the ceiling. Apparently, they are used as chairs because Harry walks towards them and takes a seat in one of them. "Sit down" he offers and I slowly sit inside it.

Too afraid that it'll crash under my weight, I try to move as little as possible. I look around and see that there's a door on the same wall where the entrance door is. "Oh and the bathroom's in there."  
Harry points to the door and I marvel. Looks like my new friend is a freaking millionaire. Friend. I smile at my thought and earn a smirk from Harry. "What are you thinking about?" he asks and wiggles his eyebrows. "Nothing." I shake my head and he giggles. Freaking giggles. It's kind of cute. Kind of.

We chat for a bit but eventually start studying. I explain him the basics, show him examples and how you calculate it. Afterwards, I let him work with the book and check his results. He may not get everything right but at least he knows how to do it. 2 1/2 hours and a few interrupted moments later, we take a break and drink some coke. Emily found Mister Elliott at the top shelf in the kitchen and thought it was a good idea to throw cookies at him, so he would come down. Harry had to clean the mess but he wasn't upset at all. He told her that she shouldn't do it "because Mister Elliott isn't allowed to eat cookies and could eat one accidentally and get bad stomach pains" as Harry said and little Emily promised to never do it again. She also came inside, so we can tell her which pictures she should color and what she should draw.

"It's so cool that you have your own car." Harry says and takes a sip from his glass. "Yeah, it's nice but expensive." I answer and he agrees to me. Suddenly my stomach grumbles and I hope that Harry doesn't hear it but of course he does.  
"Want some Pizza?" he quests and I'm not sure what to answer. I indeed am hungry but I don't have money that I can spend on fast food. "Uhm I didn't bring any money." I lie and he rolls his eyes. "You're obviously not going to pay for it since you're my guest. Mom left like 100 pounds for us. Does she think that we're going to eat at some fancy restaurant?" He simply replies and I grin at his sarcastic voice.

"Well then I want Chinese from that expensive restaurant next to the cinema." I laugh and Harry gets up. "Okay, I think we have a flyer from them in the kitchen. Be right back." Harry says and I stop laughing.  
"Harry, I was joking!" I say and he turns around and smirks. "Well I wasn't. Unless you don't like Chinese food." he wiggles his eyebrows at me once again and I scratch my neck. Seems like he sees the hesitation in my eyes and sits down again.  
"Louis, it's fine okay? Forget about the money. Besides, it's not even that expensive." he pleads and I agree, although I am dissatisfied. Harry leaves the room and I take a look again. There is a poster of The Script and The Fray above his bed. You've got to be kidding me. He's into the same music as I am.

I get up from the ball and walk a bit around. There's a huge shelf besides his TV that I didn't recognize earlier. There are a lot of CDs and vinyls. Freaking vinyls. This boy surprises me more and more. Although he could have gotten the vinyls from someone and never really been into that kind of stuff. Probably.

"Okay, got the flyer. What do you want?" he hands me the flyer and I sit on his bed. Harry sits beside me and looks over my shoulder. I slowly scan the menu and my eyes widen at the prices. "Harry, there's no way I am going to eat any of this. I mean the noodles are 19 pounds." He nudges my shoulder. "You either choose something yourself or I'll just order and hope you'll like it and if you don't I'll have to pay it anyway so better choose yourself."  
That cheeky dork. I sigh loudly. "Alright, then I want the Garlic Chicken." I give him the flyer and he stares at me. "What?" I ask and he shakes his head. "Hope nobody wants to kiss us tonight because I am going for the same. Actually, it's my favorite dish." he smiles and grabs his phone. I blush at his remark because I wouldn't get kissed anyway. Garlic or not.

Harry calls the delivery service and I listen to his voice as he slowly talks. His voice is pretty deep, kind of frustrating because mine is so damn high. He orders two portions of Garlic Chicken and I mentally add that to my "Harry's and Louis' in-common-things", right next to The Fray and The Script.  
"Rice or noodles?" he whispers and I answer with rice. "We prefer rice." The we sends a shiver throughout my whole body and I wonder at myself. What the hell is wrong with me? Why did this just happen?

Harry tells the person the address and then hangs up, after a quick thank you. "What about Emily?" I quest. "She's not really into Chinese. She ate shortly before you came. However, my mom told her that she will bring her McDonald's, when she returns. " Harry makes a disgusted face and I laugh.  
"What's wrong with that?" "I don't like that kind of fast food. I saw a documentary like a year ago and I promised to never ever eat there again." "Okay, maybe I should watch that documentary as well. Would save some money." I answer and his face turns into a frown.  
"Louis? I... uhm not to sound curious or mean or something... but does your family have... money problems? Because you're talking about saving and not spending money, while everyone else at that age doesn't even care."

My heart starts pounding and I get nervous. Why do I get nervous? I can simply shrug it off, if I want. If I want. There's no reason to lie to Harry. He seems like a nice boy and it's kind of obvious that I struggle with our money. Besides, people at school probably know as well because everyone knows what happened to us.

"Yeah but it's not that bad. I just have to keep the costs as low as possible." He looks at me with a sad expression and crosses his legs. "I could give you some money." he says in a calm voice that is almost scary. "No, no, no, forget it. I am not taking any money from you. I don't really know you and you're like 2 years younger than me. Besides, I am pretty sure that you need the money for yourself." I decline and Harry scoffs. "No, I don't. I have everything I need, hell I have everything I want and I still get money. I don't even know what to do with it, so please Louis. Just a few hundred pounds."  
I choke. "Harry, stop. A few hundred pounds? No way. I am not taking any money from you. I just need to find a job, where I can work after school and" "Perfect!" Harry exclaims overly-excited and I give him a confused look. "You could work in my dad's company! They are searching for a trainee who goes through the bills and does the accounting stuff."

His dad's company. Explains why they are so rich. "Eh, I don't know. I don't think that I have the required skills. Plus I am pretty sure that your dad doesn't want to hire a high school student." Harry rolls his eyes as I take another sip of my coke. "I can talk to him and it would be even better for him. He wouldn't have to pay you as much as a skilled worker and it's easy to do the accounting. I helped him out as well and you're the one tutoring me math." "Algebra" I correct him and he punches me softly. "You know what I mean. So what do you say?" he asks me and I think about it.

His gaze never leaves me and I give in. "Okay, sound good." I say and he smiles widely. "Great, I am going to talk to him about it." A wave of relief washes me because I finally have a job in sight. We talk for a bit about school and then the doorbell rings. "Foooooooood!" Harry jumps from his bed and runs out of the room. I laugh and follow him.  
I still feel bad for the amount of money he's spending on it but I try to let the thought go. I help him to get some plates and cutlery. "Do you want chop sticks?" he grins and I raise my eyebrows. "If you want rice all over your house, sure." I respond and he laughs.

We end up using the chop sticks, although I protested, and enjoy our meal. We're in Harry's room again and I didn't realize before that there is not table in his room, until he took it out of his closet. What the hell is in there and why does he keep his table in the wardrobe?  
I nearly moan, when I eat some of the chicken and by the face Harry's making, I can say that he likes his as much as I do. I see him struggle with the chop sticks and I laugh when most of the rice falls back onto the plate. He fake-pouts. "I bet you that I can eat more rice than you in a minute." "Alright, challenge accepted. Got a stopwatch?" I ask and he pulls his phone out. "Yeah, wait a sec... Okay you ready?" he asks and I nod.  
"Okay. Ready, set, go!" he throws his phone on the ground and immediately starts eating. We both struggle to eat with the chop sticks but I do definitely better than he. We eat as fast as we can and then his phone rings. "Winner!!!" I scream with my mouths still full of rice and Harry shakes his head violently. "nope. I won. You cheated!! You had less on your plate!" he frowns and I chuckle. "okay, okay. Let's say we're both winners?" I suggest and his face lights up. "Yup." he replies and we both laugh.

 

It's around 8 p.m., when I make my way home. Harry accompanies me to the door and we still chat for a few minutes. We hear fast footsteps from the stairs and Emily runs down the stairs, with her hands behind her back.

"Slowly love. You're going to hurt yourself." She throws herself in Harry's arms and giggles. He lifts her up and I see a folded paper in her tiny hands. "Lou, are you going home?" she asks me and I smile at the nickname she gave me. "Yeah, I am." I smile and she pouts.

"But you're going to come here soon?" she asks and I smile, unsurely what to say. Harry sees it and answers for me. "Yes, Louis is going to come over occasionally." Her frown turns into a huge grin. "Yaaaaaaaaaay" she smiles and wiggles in Harry's arms. "I drew something for you" she says and hands me the paper. I take it and unfold it. "This is you and this is Haz" she points to two stickmen "and this is me." and again she points to a smaller stickman in the middle. The stickmen are surrounded by trees, flowers and a lot of other green things.

"I guess this is all three of us in the park?" I ask and she nods her head. "Yeah, do you think we could go there soon?" Her eyes are big and she does the puppy eyes. I smile and answer. "Sure, I think that would be fun." I look at Harry and he's smiling as well. Emily wiggles in Harry's arms again.

"Wanna give Lou a hug" she protests, when Harry grips her tighter and I open my arms. Harry steps a little closer and Emily jumps into my arms. I close them and she wraps hers around my neck and gives me a peck on the cheek. "I like you Lou." she says and my heart melts. " I like you too, Emmy" I answer and she giggles. "I like it, when you call me Emmy."  
"Alright love, say good bye and go to the living room. I am going to be there in a minute." Harry says and Emily pecks my cheek again. "Good bye Lou" and then she wiggles herself out of my arms. "Bye Emmy." I hear her giggle and she runs off.  
"What a little bugger" Harry says and we laugh. "Thank you." he smiles sweetly and I smile back. "You're welcome. By the way, you're not as stupid as you said you are." I say and I see him blush. He freaking blushes.

"Oh and thank you for the food." I tell him and he unexpectedly hugs me. I don't react at first but then hug him back. He's as tall as I am, again something that frustrates me because he is 2 years younger than me. We let go after a few seconds and I leave. "Good night Louis." he says and I reply the same.  
I am too tired to go grocery shopping today, so I drive directly to our house. As I pull into the driveway, I see Niall sitting on the stairs. His head shoots up and he looks at me. I am confused why he's here and park the car. I leave and lock it then walk to our house. "Hey what are you doing here?" I ask him but he doesn't answer. "Niall?" I ask him again and he just exhales loudly. "Can we go inside please?" he pleads and I nod.

I open the door and lead him inside. We take our shoes off and then walk into the living room. Niall sits down and nervously bites on his lip. I approach him and sit beside him. "Alright mate, what's up?" I ask once again and his eyes land on me. "Louis, you need to do me a favor." Niall sighs and I am even more confused "Okaaay?"  
"Louis, you have to kiss me."


	5. Chapter 5

I open the door and lead him inside. We take our shoes off and then walk into the living room. Niall sits down and nervously bites on his lip. I approach him and sit beside him. "Alright mate, what's up?" I ask once again and his eyes land on me. "Louis, you need to do me a favor." Niall sighs and I am even more confused "Okaaay?"   
"Louis, you have to kiss me."

I stare at him in disbelief. "What?" I gasp and my eyes widen. "I need to know!" Niall shouts and I move a bit away. "Need to know what, Niall?" I ask and he doesn't answer. Instead, he stares blankly at the wall behind me. "Need to know what?" I ask again, raising my voice.

"Just do it, please." he supplicates me and I shake my head. "Not before you tell me what is going on!" I protest and then it happens. He throws himself on me and crashes our lips together. I don't kiss back but neither pull away, I just let it happen. He closes his eyes and begins to move his lips. As awkward as this kiss it, I eventually kiss back and after a few second he pulls away.

He glances at me and an even more awkward silence fills the room.   
"Niall, what was that about? Talk to me!" I get upset and he looks at me with glossy eyes. "Please, don't be mad. I just wanted to know." He answers and gets up. I feel guilty about my tone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." I apologize and he walks off.

"Don't leave!" I shout but it's too late. I hear the door clicking and he's gone. I am so confused. Why would he kiss me? And what did he want to know? I am left with these questions for the following hours because he doesn't respond to my calls and messages. It's 11:32 p.m., when I look at my phone. I went to bed at 10 because I didn't know what Niall was up to and because I didn't know what to do.

I am sorry okay? Please don't think that it's your fault or anything. 

Niall finally replied. I unlock my phone as fast as I can and go on WhatsApp. I promptly reply.

L: just tell me what you wanted to know and why you kissed me!!   
N: it's not easy Lou :(   
L: Ni, I am your best friend just tell me what's happening I am worried  
N: no no no don't be... I am fine it's just...   
L: just what???!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

I might have used too many question and exclamation marks at this point.

N: tell me that you will not to be upset or freaked out!  
L: I won't  
N: promise :(  
L: I promise not to be upset or freaked out unless you killed someone then I am allowed to be both  
N: looouuu it's not funny  
L: just tell me geeeeeez  
N: okay....

He doesn't reply for 5 minutes, although he's been typing the whole time. He's either writing a whole novel or deleting it over and over again.

N: I think I'm gay

The second option then. My breath hitches in my throat and I stare at my phone, re-reading Niall's text. I think I'm gay. I really don't know what to answer but I know that if I don't, Niall probably will be more freaked out than he was before. Niall being gay just seems ridiculous. He's always been a huge flirt and enjoyed girls' features.

L: is that why you kissed me? To see if you enjoy it and to find out if you're gay?!  
N: yeah.... don't be mad at me :((  
L: oh Niall you could have asked in a normal way you know  
N: but you would have said no!  
L: probably true  
N: see?   
L: so... what made you think that you're gay?  
N: uhm... I think I am crushing on this guy...  
L: WHO???????????  
N: Lou please just let me figure it out   
L: alright but promise to never do that again  
N: do what? Kiss you? :P  
L: :D dumbass no I mean hiding something from me  
N: I was afraid that you were gonna judge me  
L: that you may be gay?   
N: yeah  
L: ME? Out of all people ME JUDGING YOU FOR BEING GAY? do I have to remind you that I am gay?  
N: that was kinda stupid, wasn't it?  
L: totally  
N: well sorry  
L: it's okay mate and by the way since you said that you need to figure it out before you kissed me and you now said that you may crush on a dude, does it mean that you liked the kiss ;)) ?  
N: I thought we were past that awkward stage. please never mention it again  
L: that horrible? :o  
N: no comment Lou.   
L: alright I am just joking. 

 

A few texts later Niall and me both realized that we are bored and not able to sleep, so he is coming over in a few. Since we want to study for his French test anyway, he can stay the night.

 

I open the door and Niall is smiling really big. "What?" I ask him and he grins even wider. "Nothing" he answers and we go into the living room.   
"So you really don't want to tell me who you have a crush on?" I pout and he shakes his head violently. 

"Okay so listen. I know that you're crushing on me and I am totally fine with you kissing me again." I wiggle my eyebrows and him and laugh. He punches me and then laughs as well. "Sorry okay?" "It's okay, don't worry. But you could have warned me." I say and he sticks his tongue out. "Is this some weird-ass method to tell me to kiss you?" I ask him and he groans. I can't stop laughing and he hits me with a pillow. "Just shut up already. I have to get used to the thought of being with a man."

"Alright, I will stop but maybe you aren't gay? Maybe you are bi-sexual, I mean, you still like girls, don't you?" I quest and I see him thinking about it. After a few seconds, he nods and smiles a little.

"Yeah, I still like boobs." He answers and I roll my eyes. 

"Anyway, I think we should order some Pizza." Niall says and pulls his phone out. "Seriously? You want to order Pizza at midnight?" I sarcastically ask and he sends me a glare. "I haven't eaten since 6 p.m. or something because I was waiting for you." "You were waiting for me almost 2 hours?" I remark and he nods. "You could have sent me a text or call me." I shake my head and pinch his nose.

"I didn't want to interrupt your date with Harry." Niall smirks and before I can answer, he's already dialing a number. I'm pretty sure he's calling Mario's Palace to order the pizza we always get. I am proven right, when Niall orders "the usual" and hangs up.

"You should have left me answer because I'm sure that I won't eat a large Pizza. I already had Chinese today." I say and mentally slap myself because Niall's smirk gets even bigger. "Great, more for me then. And ohhh so it WAS a date." "Noooo it wasn't." I say and get up from the couch. "We were studying and we got hungry, so we ordered Chinese." Niall gets up as well and we walk to the kitchen.

"Lou, please tell me that you didn't order garlic!" Niall desperately groans. "I did, why is it a problem?" I ask him and he slaps my arm. I wince and he sighs. "Garlic is such a turn off on a date!" he states and I laugh. I take two glasses out and pour some juice into them.

"First of all. It wasn't a date. Secondly, he ordered it as well." I smirk at him and he raises his eyebrows. "Do you have like a garlic kink or something?" he laughs. "Niaaaall, we are not dating. He's straight." I hand Niall and glass and take a sip myself.

"Are you sure about that? Because you two would make such a cute couple." I blush at his words and of course he notices it. "Awww you blushed." He smiles big. "I didn't." I snap back.

"No, seriously. You should ask him out. You haven't had a boyfriend for 2 years." Niall says and I sigh. "You know that I am too shy... and as I said. He's most probably straight."  
He puts his glass on the table and cocks his head at me.

"Just ask if he wants to chill out or something. You don't have to say it's a date." He suggests and I shrug. "I'll wait for him to ask me for another algebra lesson. You know that I am not the one to ask things like these."

Niall nods and let's put a loud breath. He's about to say something, when the doorbell rings and he sprints towards the door. Just like Harry did before. Harry. I smile at the thought and slowly walk to the door as well. Niall is already closing the door and I give him a confused look.

"I was supposed to pay for it, you know." I raise my eyebrows and he shrugs it off.  
"Got my money today. You can pay the next time."

We spend the night mostly with eating pizza and talking. Surprisingly, it feels good. It may sound strange but although mom's condition is really bad and I shouldn't be having fun, I feel better than I did in the past few months. The thought scares me and I push it to the back of my mind.

Niall says that he enjoyed the way we slept last night, so we cuddle up in my bed once again. Niall at the wall, me on the other side.  
"Can I get a good night kiss?" I make kissy noises with my lips and Niall chuckles. "You won't drop that anytime soon, will you?"

"Nope." I grin "Oh god." I can literally hear him smiling, although it's dark. "Good night Niall." I yawn and cuddle into his side. "Nighty Lou" he answers and within a couple of minutes, we're both asleep.

 

I wake up at 9 a.m. and check my phone. I have a message from Harry and it raises my mood. Before I read it, I slip out of the bed and go downstairs. Niall usually sleeps in and I don't want to wake him, so I sit in the living room. I cover myself with a blanket and turn the TV on.

7.13: Morning :) hope you slept good :D Emily keeps asking, when you'll come over. Do you think you can give me an answer, so I can satisfy that little bugger :)?

Emily is really cute and the way Harry's acting around her just shows that he's a good brother. I see the time Harry messaged me and I wonder why he got up so early. Perhaps because he has to take care of Emmy or she wouldn't let him sleep.

I answer his text and put the phone to the side. I flip through the channels and find something I want to watch. It's an old episode of Supernatural that is just starting.

 

The day goes by quickly. Niall leaves at 4 p.m. because his mom needs him. She also told me that I am finally allowed to my mother and I change into some comfortable clothes that still look representable.

By the time I arrive at the hospital, it's raining really heavy. I don't want to leave the car because I will get wet and the genius I am, I didn't think about taking an umbrella with me.

The nurse checks me in and then we enter into a room. She leaves shortly after and I am left with my mother. I grab the chair that is located next to the huge window and put it beside my mom's bed. I sit down and take her features in. She's pale and there are a lot of tubes stuck in her nose and mouth.

My eyes begin to water and I take her cold hand into my warm one. I gently stroke it and see that there's a needle in her hand. Normally, I would be disgusted by it but it's my mother. 

I stare at my mom for a while and cry, until the doctor comes into the room to update me. He doesn't have any news for me and I am relieved that there aren't bad news. Dr. Berall squeezes my shoulders and then leaves the room again. There's no other sound than the heart monitor and I can't decide if it's comfortable or not.

I don't know how long I sit in here but a nurse eventually asks me to leave because they have to do some check-ups on my mom.

At 6:30 p.m. I return home with some groceries. I can't wrap my thoughts at the moment and just lie on the couch. After some time, I hear my phone vibrating and pull it out of my pocket. It's a text from Harry and my mood lightens up again.

Are you busy at the moment? Cause if not, you could come over and we could watch a movie or something. Only if you want? :)

I tell him that I am indeed interested and make my way out of the house.

When I pull up at his house, I see that there's a car in the drive away. Maybe his mom is at home and I begin to panic a little. I get out and lock my car, walking towards the front door. I am about to ring the bell, when the door opens and I hear a very familiar voice. "Bye" I hear him say and then he turns around and looks at me. "Louis Tomlinson." He smiles at me. "Hi Zayn."


	6. Chapter 6

When I pull up at his house, I see that there's a car in the drive away. Maybe his mom is at home and I begin to panic a little. I get out and lock my car, walking towards the front door. I am about to ring the bell, when the door opens and I hear a very familiar voice. "Bye" I hear him say and then he turns around and looks at me. "Louis Tomlinson." He smiles at me. "Hi Zayn."

It's somehow a good feeling that he acknowledges me but I frown as I realise under what circumstances it happened.

Looks like Harry found out his number and got a new tutor. It shouldn't affect me as much as it does. "See you around." he says and pushes past me.   
Once again, my mood drops and I want to leave. I think about turning around and walking away but Harry shuffles to the door.

"Uh Louis, hi" he stutters and forces a smile. "Hi." I answer and he leads me inside. I have the feeling that the situation couldn't get more awkward.

"No need to worry, Emily's asleep." he informs me and I nod. I take my shoes off and then we walk to his room. I follow him and neither of us speaks up.

He could have at least told me that he found someone new. It's not that I desperately want to keep this "job" but I really enjoyed spending time with him.

But after all, he asked me to come over although he does have a new tutor. Maybe he wants to become friends.

"So do you want to watch it?" I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realise Harry finally speaking up.  
I don't want to ask what he said so I just agree. "So let's go!" Harry says and confuses me. "Where?" I ask and he giggles a bit. Again.

"You didn't listen, did you?" He asks and I feel bad. "Sorry" I apoligize and he smiles it away. "I said that we can go to the basement because we have kind of a home cinema." I stare at him.

How much money does his family earn?  
"Oh that sound cools." I smile "And did you catch what movie we could watch?" He asks and I blush. Nope, of fucking course I didn't.   
I shake my head and he playfully rolls his eyes. "We could watch The Lion King, well only if you want to." he says and I nod fastly.

"Yes!" I exclaim before even thinking about it. Disney movie have always been my favorites. Still are.

The cinema room looks even better than I pictured. There are 16 seats, 2 rows and 2 sections. The screen is at least 7x7 metres. Harry puts the movie in and we start watching it.

The awkwardness from minutes before vanished and we chat throughout the movie. We're sitting next to each other and it's an amazing feeling.

We both cry, when Simba's father dies. I always thought that I am the only boy crying because of that. Apparently, I was wrong.

I look at Harry and admire his features. His eyes are puffy, wet and his lips are swollen. His whole face is red but he looks adorable. I want to cuddle him, I want to stroke his beautiful, brown curls. He is so freaking beautiful.  
I want to kiss his forehead and reassure him that I'm here for him but sadly I can't.

Harry's P.O.V (this is happening for the first time, it's special okay?!?!)

Louis and me are both crying. I haven't watched the movie in ages and I thought that I'd handle it well. Guess I don't.

Disney movies have always been my favorite ones. I love to watch the old ones, they are beautiful and remind me of my childhood.

Seems like Louis like them as well and I mentally make note to myself about the things about having im common with Louis.   
Right beside Garlic Chicken.

I look at Louis. He's staring at the screen, trying to calm down. His blue eyes look even more beautiful than before, although his eyes are red.

His lips are pressed together tightly and his cheeks are wet from his tears. I want to wipe them away, or no, actually I want to kiss them away. I want to play with Louis' fringe and tickle him, then lazily make out.   
I want to see his small smile, full of love and hope but sadly I can't.

He catches my glance and smiles a little. I am pretty sure that I blush but I smile back.

We watch the movie and decide to watch a second one. This time, we're watching Frozen.

I become more and more sleepy, although I try my hardest to stay awake. I look at Louis a couple of times but it seems like he's fully awake.

Although the chairs are comfortable, I can't find a good spot. I groan silenty and put my head on his shoulder. I take in his smell and am overwhelmed by the feeling that's building up in my stomach. I look up at him and a few seconds later he looks down.

We stare at each other for a blink of an eye, while our lips are very close. I can feel his breath on my lips and again look into his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry's P.O.V:**

I look up at him and a few seconds later he looks down.  
We stare at each other for a blink of an eye, while our lips are very close. I can feel his breath on my lips and again look into his eyes.I want to lean in and kiss him. I want to feel his lips on mine, his warm hand on my neck. I want to breathe in his scent but he just smiles at me and turns his head back to the movie.

Rejection. Guess that Louis isn't into guys then or at least not into me. It's really disappointing though. I slipped the notes into his locker for a reason. And now it's just frustrating. I did see him smile but that's surely because he thought it's someone else. I don't watch the movie but Louis does. His gaze is focused on the screen and it annoys me. He is supposed to look at me, well at least that's what I want. I huff in annoyance and he looks at me once again. "I am kind of tired." he says and I nod in agreement. "So am I." I reply and stare into his eyes once again.

It's an awkward stare but I can't look away. He's too beautiful.  
"Want to stay here for the night?" I suggest just for my own sake, so I can watch him sleep.

Sadly, he denies and says that he has to clean up in the morning and will be busy later on. I put on a fake smile and say "Next time then." He nods and we get up. I turn the movie off and we walk upstairs. He leaves shortly after, this time without a hug. There isn't a particular reason for me to hug him and I don't want him to know that I'm gay and have a crush on him. Not yet.

Upstairs, I write into my diary. Just like every other day.

 

**Louis' P.O.V:**

Harry didn't hug me. I mean why should he hug me anyway? He did it to thank me last time. I am kind of disappointed but I try to hide it. I am sitting in the living room, watching an old French movie with English subtitles. I don't pay much attention though and get my phone. Niall texted the usual random stuff. I don't have any other messages or calls, so I decide to text Harry. I send him a "heey :)" but he doesn't reply. I check my phone every few minutes to make sure I don't miss it but he doesn't text back. Niall eventually goes to sleep and I am left alone. Harry still hasn't answered. He did get the text though. After another hour, I decide that it's time to go to take a shower and sleep.

I get into my bed and check the phone one last time before plugging the charger in and putting my phone on the night stand. I sigh and scoot towards the wall. The bed smells a bit like Niall and it's kind of comforting. Harry not replying makes me sad and I don't even know why. I don't want to think about it and to my surprise, I fall asleep quickly.

**Harry's P.O.V:**

"You should tell to him." Zayn says and I groan in annoyance. "I can't." I reply and put my phone on speaker. I place it on the sink and let some water into it, so I can wash my face. "Explain me why." He demands and I roll my eyes. "He doesn't like me that way. Hell, maybe he isn't into guys." I answer and Zayn laughs. "Harry, I know for sure that he is gay." He chuckles and I feel mocked. "How'd you know?" "I just know it. You can ask anyone at school, they'll tell you the same thing. He's open about his sexuality." Zayn informs me and my mouth forms into a smile. "Really?" I ask just to make sure and Zayn mumbles "mhm."

I instantly feel better and Zayn somehow recognized. "Go get him tiger." He chuckles once again.  
"Ha-ha, it's not funny." I pout, although nobody can see me. "It is. As much as I love to tease you, I have to hang up now. Want to meet tomorrow?" He asks me and I am not sure what to say. "I don't know... I think Lou is mad at me because I lied to him about not being in contact with you." I frown at the thought of Louis being upset.

"Lou, huh?" Zayn chuckles "Oh shut up. That's Emily's nickname for him." I remark. He laughs again. "I don't think that he's upset. Just sort it out. Well then let's text tomorrow. Night!" he says and I answer with a quick "Good night." Zayn ends the call and then I see that Louis just texted me. My heart skips a beat and I smile real big. I probably look like an idiot but I couldn't care less. I grab my phone and unlock it. At least that's what I'm planning, until the phone slips out of my hand and falls into the water.

"FUCK!" I curse and take it out. I quickly get a towel and dry it as much as possible, then try turn it on. Of fucking course it's not working. I hit my head on the drawer and groan once again. Why now? I want to talk to Louis and now I can't. Great way to ruin the day. Well done Harry. 

 

**Louis P.O.V:**

I wake up in the middle of the night because my phone is buzzing. I groan as I check the time on my phone and squint my eyes and see that there's a message for me. It's from a number that I don't have saved in my phone. So it's not Harry. My disappointment is big and I unlock my phone to read the message. It's 2:23 a.m. who the fuck is bothering me right now? 

  
_Hiiii, I am sorry that I didn't answer your message earlier but my phone kind of broke. Sleep tight Louis :) - Harry_

_  
_I sit up straight on my bed and my heart begins to pound faster. _Harry._ I immediately save the number and text back.   
  
 _Haha it's alright ;) Why are you awake at that time anyway?_

I remove the charger and lie down on my side.

_Well, I was searching for this old phone here, so I could text you. Took me more than hour. I am a bit too messy :D_

I chuckle and blush at the same time. First of all, his room is far away from being messy and if he thinks that his is, he shouldn't enter this house. Secondly, he just said that he was searching for the phone to reply to my message?  _Mine._ I grin at the thought and reply. We text for a few minutes until he asks me if I want to talk.

Talk to him? I want to hear his voice so badly and I can't explain  why. I agree and he calls me.

"Hey Lou." He says in a raspy voice and I have to hold back a moan. Harry sounds so damn hot and he just called me Lou. I am definitely not going to sleep tonight.   
"Hey Harry." I reply and we keep talking for a few minutes, just about school and other random stuff.

Harry yawns and exhales loudly. "Tell me something about your friend... Niall was his name, right?" "Yup. Well basically, never leave your food in his vicinity. He eats everything. I swear, he's like a vacuum cleaner. Sometimes, I have the feeling that he inhales the food instead of actually eating it. But he's a great friend. We've been friends since a very long time and he's the most important person in my life."  I nearly choke on my lasts words. The line is silent and Harry doesn't answer. "Harry?" I ask but there's no reply. I wait a few seconds and then hear a silent noise. It comes from the other side od the line. I hear Harry quietly breathing and snoring but just a little bit. He's just too adorable and I could listen to him all day. Talking or snoring, I don't mind.

I smile to myself and whisper into the phone. "Good night Haz."   
Instead of ending the call, I mute my mic and get up to grab my headphones. I plug them in and lie down again. I listen to Harry's snores for a while and drift off to sleep as well.  

 

**Louis' P.O.V:**

I smile to myself and whisper into the phone. "Good night Haz." Instead of ending the call, I mute my mic and get up to grab my headphones. I plug them in and lie down again. I listen to Harry's snores for a while and drift off to sleep as well.  
  


**********************

 

**Harry's P.O.V:**

I am sitting on my bed, trying to make my phone work again but looks like luck is not on my side. How am I supposed to tell mom and dad? I am so afraid that they will be upset with me. "Harry! Zayn is here!" my mother shouts and snaps me out of my thoughts. I quietly huff. Why did he come? I told him that it may cause trouble with Louis and that's something I definitely don't want. Louis may not come over today but you never know. I hear footsteps and then Zayn walks inside my room like any other time.

"Hey Harold." Zayn teases me and I roll my eyes. "That's not my name." I remark and he laughs. "Yeah, I know. Just like teasing you." He chuckles and sits in one of the globes. "So, why did you come?" I ask him and desperately throw my phone on the pillow.

"I came to talk to you." he answers and I give him a confused look. "About what?" I ask and get up. I sit in the other globe and face Zayn. " 'bout Louis."

His answer surprises me and I try to hide my curiosity. "Okaaaaay" my voice comes out much higher than I thought it would. "Did he tell you what happened in the past few months?" he quests and I shake my head.

"Oh alright. Well I don't know if I am allowed to tell you then... Maybe he doesn't want to tell or he wants to tell you himself." Zayn hesitates and I nearly jump at him. "C'mon, you started it now finish it." I push and he sighs after a while. "Alright, I am going to tell you but if Louis doesn't talk about it, don't bring it up."

**Louis P.O.V:**

Sundays have always been the lazy days and I used to love them but right now I hate them more than everything. I have to clean the house, even my mother's room and I am more than afraid to go into that room. I don't want to be disappointed about the number of found bottles inside or to see something I shouldn't. It feels wrong to go inside her room. I feel like I am invading her privacy. On the other hand, I don't have a choice. I have to clean it. I walk from the living room upstairs and turn to the right to go to my parents bedroom. Well, mom's bedroom actually. I want to clean this room first because the earlier it's clean, the earlier this heavy weight will be lifted off my shoulders.

I stare at the door for full five minutes. I can't do this. Not alone. I am annoyed about my weakness but I am not ready to face this alone. I call Niall and 20 minutes later, he arrives. "Are you okay Lou?" he asks me with a concerned look and I shake my head. "No but I have to do this."

Niall takes my hand in his and squeezes it. "I am here." and then he opens the door. We enter the room and I don't know if I should be upset or cry. I notice that the second option is less in my control because the tears are already streaming down my face. "How could she?!" I shout and Niall presses me tightly into his body.

"How could she drink so much after everything that happened?!" I repeat myself and cry harder. My best friend pulls me even closer to him and we stand there for a few minutes. I lay my head on Niall's shoulder and he strokes my head. "Lou, let it out. You have the right to be upset." he says and he's damn right. I am allowed to be mad at my mother... who drank too much and is in the hospital, maybe even going to die. No, I can't be mad at her. She needs me and she definitely needs a change. I am going to do everything to work her up again.

**Harry's P.O.V:**

I didn't think that Louis' situation is so fucked up. I know that he is struggling with a lot but this? I never expected something like this. I get up and walk towards the windows. I don't know what to say, Zayn left me speechless. He stands up and squeezes my shoulder. "Don't show Louis your pity because I don't think that he wants to re-live everything." I nod and try to blink away the tears. Unsuccessfully. Zayn gives me a hug and I sob silently. Eventually, I stop and he gives me a tissue. I thank him and we sit on my bed. There's no words spoken, until mom knocks on the door.

"Hey boys." she comes inside with two glasses in her hands and smiles. As soon as her eyes meet mine, her smiles disappears and she comes closer. "Hey what's wrong?" she asks me and sits beside me. She puts the glasses onto the cupboard and strokes my cheek. I turn to her because I want to tell her not to worry but I can't form a sole word. One of my weaknesses is my empathy. I feel bad for everyone way too easy. Mom looks at me and immediately notices that this isn't about me. She pulls me into her arms and I allow myself to cry again.

The only sounds in the room are my sobs and it makes me uncomfortable. "You can tell me later if you want, okay?" Mom lets me know and I nod. She lets go of me and stands up. "I brought you some lemonade." She informs us. "Thank you, Tyra." Zayn says and mom makes her way out of the room. "Sorry, I didn't want to cry." "It's okay, Harry. That's what family is for."

**  
Louis P.O.V:**

By the time I finally let go of Niall, his shirt is soaked in my tears. I give him one of my shirts and he puts it on. It's a bit too short and too wide for him. I am short for my age but have wider shoulders than Niall.We manage to clean mom's room and I am not sure how many bottles we found but it were definitely more than 60. Niall promises me to get rid off them, so I don't have to see them in the house. I thank him and we go to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Hours later, the whole house is cleaned. Niall helped me with the other rooms as well and I can't thank him enough. He's truly the best friend anyone can imagine. I want to go to the hospital but I am too afraid that I'll cry even more and I already have a killer headache, so I postpone it to Monday.After we get a little bit of rest, we decide to study a little bit for French.

"No, it's not j'ai allé, it's je suis allé." I tell him and he growls. "Lou, I'll never learn that." He pouts and I chuckle. "Yes, you will. We still have a lot of time left to study. I'll give you some exercises because I have to study for my geography test."

**  
Harry's P.O.V:**

"Okay, let's watch Divergent then." Zayn suggests and I agree. "Yeah, I bought it last week." I smile at him and he puts his thumb up. "Great, I am just gonna go for a wee." He tells me and I laugh. "Okay." He throws his phone onto the bed and goes to the bathroom.

I think about Louis again and take one of the drinks. I take a sip and then hear a buzzing sound. It's Zayn's phone. Maybe someone's calling and I decide to look at the screen.

_"_ ** _Henry:_** _Heya Cowboy, I really enjoyed it with you ;) Hope you're"_  and the preview ends. I choke on he drink and start coughing. What? Who the hell is Henry and why is he calling Zayn "cowboy". I hear the door close and look up.

Zayn's standing in the door frame and giving me a confused look. "Are you okay?" and then notices his phone in my hand. "What are you doing with my phone?" he asks and sits on the bed again. "Who is Henry?" I question and his eyes wide. His jaw drops. "Uhm, that's none of your business." Zayn snaps and takes the phone out of my hand. "Okay,  _cowboy._ " I emphasize the nickname and it looks like Zayn's life flashes before his eyes. "Hey, breathe." I tell him and laugh, while he frowns.

He unlocks his phone and reads the message. His gaze wanders from the phone to me and he looks at me, frightened. "How much did you read?" he pushes and I answer laughing. "Just that he enjoyed something and well he called you cowboy." Zayn exhales loudly and I tilt my head to look at him.

"Why? Did Henry write something naughty?" I wiggle my eyebrows and Zayn throws a pillow at me. "Shut up. He didn't." Zayn scowls. "Show me!" I demand and he violently shakes his head. I laugh and throw myself onto him. "C'mon, let me read." Zayn tries to push me off but he's in a disadvantaged position. I take the phone out of his hand and open the messages. I don't even read the text message because there is a picture and I instantly regret clicking onto his messages. I scream and get off him. "Zayn!" I exclaim in shock and he stutters.

"You weren't supposed to see that oh my god." he states and locks his phone. "Why is this guy sending you nudes?" I don't know if it's funny or shocking... I guess it's both and I begin to laugh. "Oh Harry fuck." he says and throws himself onto his back, covering his face with his hands.

"Did...Did you sleep with him?" I ask and earn another groan. I stare at Zayn in shock and then sit beside him. "I'll take that as a yes then." We don't say anything for a while and then he sits up. "I went clubbing yesterday and definitely had too much alcohol." I seriously don't know what to answer. "Zayn, you slept with him! The alcohol isn't an excuse!" I tell him and he nods. I am confused by his nod and lift his chin with my hand.

"Zayn, did you sleep with him because you actually wanted to?" I request and few seconds pass, until he says "Yes." Okay. Now I really don't know what to answer.

**NEXT DAY**

**Louis' P.O.V:**

My motivation to go to school on a scale from not at all to not at all is not at all. I really don't want to go but the year only started and I have to put my shit together and concentrate on school. I walk towards my locker to get my book for German class out and meet Nicole. "Hey Louis." she smiles at me and I smile back.

"Hey Nici." I answer and she gives me quick hug. "Ready for biology later?" she asks and we both laugh. Biology has to be one of the most awful subjects in school. "Sure" I say sarcastically and we laugh again. "See you later then." she says and waves goodbye. "Bye." I answer and turn to my locker.

I twist the lock to the right numbers and open it. A little note falls onto the ground. I stare at it, thinking about picking it up or just leaving it there. I bend down and pick it up. I open it because it is folded and read it.

_When you smile, your whole face lights up, your eyes are brighter than they normally are and the crinkles make you even more beautiful than you already are, Louis._ It says Louis. So whoever wrote this really wrote this for me. Even though I still am sure that it is a prank, I smile really big and there's a weird feeling in my stomach. 

"What are you smiling at?" His voice interrupts my thoughts and I look up at him. "Hi Harry." I say and take the book out of my locker.

"Hey Lou. So?" He says and I turn to look at him. Did he just call me Lou?

**  
Harry's P.O.V:**

"Nobody saw me." I tell him and he just shakes his head with a smirk on his face. "You could just tell him, you know." He tells me and I shake my head.

"You should have seen his smile to the last note. I want to look at him from distance as often as possible, before I tell him." I state and close my locker. "That sounds creepy if you say it like that." I shrug my shoulders and smile. "See you later." I tell him and make my way to Louis' locker. I see him opening the locker and the note flying out. He just looks at it and doesn't move. C'mon, pick it up. I don't know why but I begin to panic. Finally, he bends down and collects it from the ground. Maybe I shouldn't do that in a public area but I stare at his ass.

It looks so good in those trousers I try to look away but I can't. I feel my own jeans getting tighter and I groan internally. Fuck being a teenager who gets horny in the most inappropriate situations. I push my thoughts into the back of my head, when I see his big smile and decide to talk to him. "What are you smiling at?" I ask him and his head shoots up. "Hi Harry." he greets me and takes a book out.

"Hey Lou. So?"  
Fuck did I say that out loud? He'll think that I am crazy or something but he just smiles in a very cute way and I feel my cheeks reddening.

"I like that nickname." He puts the note into his pocket and I see him blushing. I literally see his cheeks flush. Shit, maybe it's just an uncomfortable blush and he's lying? I hope not because that would be awkward. "It's nothing important." he says happily and my heart flutters. I look at his book. "German?" I ask and he nods. "Well, viel Spaß." I say and he looks impressed by my skills.

"My mom's uncle lives in Germany I sometimes spend my holidays over there." I inform him and he looks surprised. "That's really cool. I always wanted to visit Germany." And I would love to spend it with you there. Thanks God I don't say that out loud and before I can answer, the bell rings. "I should go because I don't want to be late."

"Okay. See you at lunch?" I hope he wants to eat with me and he accepts my offer. Well, for me it was more an offer than a question and he said yes. Louis closes his locker and then he's off. I go to my class and can't think about anything else than Louis' smile... and ass. But mostly his smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry's P.O.V:**

"Okay. See you at lunch?" I hope he wants to eat with me and he accepts my offer. Well, for me it was more an offer than a question and he said yes. Louis closes his locker and then he's off. I go to my class and can't think about anything else than Louis' smile... and ass. But mostly his smile. I still have to talk to Lou about Zayn because he's probably confused. I am just going to tell him the truth and hope that he won't be mad at me. As soon as I am dismissed from my last period before lunch, I wait a few minutes in the bathroom until the hallway is empty.

I walk to Louis' locker and look around. There's nobody around I open my backpack. I search for the little piece of paper and as soon as I find it, I slip it into his locker. Thanks to the shortened school budget and mostly destroyed lockers, it's not very hard to put it inside. I glance at it one last time and turn around. My heart almost stops and I feel the oxygen tightening in my lungs. "So the notes are from you."

**Louis' P.O.V:**

I've been sitting at this table for more than 10 minutes now and I'm still alone. I huff in annoyance and pick on my corn. I thought that Harry wanted to join me and where the heck is Niall? I look up from my plate and see both approaching me. Harry's face bright red like he just ran a 10 miles marathon and Niall smirking way too big. I get suspicious and glare at Niall. "Where have you been?" I ask as both of them sit down. Niall to my left and Harry on my right. I move my head to look at both of them and Harry doesn't look up. Niall playfully shoves my shoulder. "I don't kiss and tell."

My eyes widen and I freeze. Niall looks at me confused and starts laughing. "Not in the literal way, you dork." His words are a relief because honestly, I don't want anything like this to happen. I look at Harry again and catch him looking at him. He smiles at me, visibly embarrassed and looks past me. I still look at him and a few seconds later his eyes land on my face again. "Uhm, can we talk after school. Maybe by your car?" he asks me and I wonder about what he wants to talk. Probably to tell me that he's getting tutored by Zayn now.

"Wanna come over and play video games after school?" I ask Niall and he shakes his head straightaway. I tilt my head and raise my eyebrows and he mumbles something like "Mom needs me." Knowing Niall I can easily tell that he's lying but I don't call him out and just pick on my food again. This was definitely the most awkward lunch break ever and I am glad that I could leave earlier, excusing myself to the toilet. My last class is politics and this is one of the few classes that I actually look forward to. We mostly discuss laws and if they make any sense or if they should be changed somehow.

**Harry's P.O.V:**

"I told you that someone would catch you." he mocks me and I roll my eyes. "Well, now he knows and I can't change it." He chuckles and I frown. "I just hope that he won't tell Louis. He promised me." I earn another laughter yet again. "He is his best friend. Do you really believe him?" "That' the problem here."

"Styles, Payne! You've been talking since this class started and it would be nice of you if you could stop it." Our teacher scolds us and we both look down.   
 _[BTW LOOK WHO IS ENTERING THE STORY. THAT'S RIGHT. LIIIAAAAM :D SORRY I'M JUST EXCITED]  
_ "Sorry." We both mumble and her attention leaves us. After 40 minutes, we're finally free to go and I practically run out of class. "Don't get hurt!" Liam shouts laughing but I don't answer. I want to be at Louis' car before he arrives and luckily I am.

**Louis' P.O.V:**

I slowly walk out of class and wave my final goodbyes to Rick and Nala. Everyone has already left and I don't plan on walking faster. I leave the building and go to the parking lot.   
I look around and spot an unordinary sight. Zayn is leaning against his car and Niall is standing in front of him. He plays with his own arms in front of his body and Zayn laughs. I raise my eyebrows and observe the scene. They talk for a few seconds and then Zayn playfully hits Niall's shoulder who starts laughing.

Another minute passes and Zayn nods his head. He gets into his car and Niall leaves. I hide behind a parked car and watch both of them leave.  
Great. Now my best friend leaves me hanging for Zayn as well. Wow, how nice of them. I walk to my car and see Harry already standing there, looking at his phone. I walk over the graveled ground and he takes notice of my presence . Harry looks up and cracks a smile. I return it although I grow nervous about what he wants to talk about. I am sure that I will get another rejection and I don't know how I am supposed to hide my disappointment.

"Hey." he salutes me. "Do you want to talk outside or get in?" I ask and he nods towards the car. "Inside, maybe?" he looks nervous as well and I ask myself why.

**Harry's P.O.V:**

We get into his car and he looks at me. "So what do you want to talk about?" he questions and I sigh. "Uhm just about Zayn."   
"It's okay, Harry." he interrupts and I look down. "I get it. Well maybe he's better after all. I mean I am not a great teacher so yeah. It's alright." He looks out of the window and I turn my head to look at him. "Wait, what are you talking about?" This time he sighs and moves to look at me. "I am talking about Zayn being your new tutor. It's fine, really." I look into his eyes and I start laughing. I can tell by his look at me that this laughter was rather inappropriate and I stop.

"Zayn isn't my new tutor." I rectify and he opens his mouth opens a little. He doesn't say anything though and I laugh again. "Louis, he's my cousin." 

**Louis P.O.V:**

I expected a lot but didn't think about that possibility. "Err, what did you want to talk about then?" I ask embarrassed and impatiently wait for an answer. "I am getting there." he answers and quietly laughs again. "Okay, so you bumped into Zayn on Saturday and I thought that you are upset with me because I lied to you." "Wait, when did you lie to me?" I don't know what he means. "When I said that I don't have his number. Well I obviously do have it since we're family." This time I laugh at his response and shake my head. "Why did you tell me that you don't have his number?"

His face shows an emotion that I can't read and he inhales. "Zayn told me that he won't help me because I am too dumb and iI thought that if I tell you what he said, you won't tutor me as well." My smile turns into a playful frown. "Aww that's not nice from him." and he's laughing again. His whole face lights up, his green eyes, surrounded by crinkles, form tears and his red cheeks show off his dimples. I admire this sight and smile as well. "Want me to drive you home or is anyone picking you up?" I offer and he gladly accepts it. I pull out and turn the radio on. We chat for a bit and then Where The Story Ends by The Fray starts playing in the radio. We both starts to sing along but Harry stops after a few lines. It's one of my favorite songs, so I carry on and Harry stays silent.

**Harry's P.O.V:**

I glance at Louis and he sings along. His voice perfectly harmonizes with Isaac's and I admire the notes that leave his mouth. My heart flatters and I catch myself staring at him. Louis' singing is beautiful and I'm not sure if ever heard anyone singing with so much passion and lightness. The song ends too soon and Louis turns his head to look at me. He smiles and I don't even try to look away and clap my hands.

"Wow that was amazing." I state and he blushes. "It's one of my favorite songs ever." he tells me and I nod. "Mine too." I mumble and catch a glimpse of another smile on his face.

*********************

_Hey Liam, text me when you have time?_

I hit send and go into the kitchen. Mom's cooking dinner with Emily's help and I smile as the little girl tries to form a little ball out of the mincemeat. After two minutes of trying she grimaces at the pile and sniffs. I walk over to her "Want me to help you?" I ask and she nods enthusiastically. I pull her into my lap and pick the meat up. I put it onto her hands and wrap mine around hers. We slowly work our hands in a circle motion and form a perfect ball. She smiles and jumps in my lap.

"Mommy look at this meatball!" She shouts excited and moms turns to us. She smiles "Wow, its is perfect." my mom extols us and Emily smiles even bigger. We make more meatballs and then count them together. "Mommy we made twenty-seven meatballs!" she exclaims and mom fakes a shocked face. "Who is going to eat so many meatballs?"

"Lou will!" she says and my stomach makes a flip, when his name drops out of Emily's mouth. "Hazza, can you call Lou and ask him if he wants to eat meatballs with us?" she asks overly excited and I smile. "I think he has other plans Em." As soon as the words leave my mouth she pouts. Mom walks over to us and picks Emily up. "You could ask him, Harry. I would love to get to know him." I think about it and then shrug my shoulders. "Why not actually." I go upstairs and check my phone. Liam hasn't answered yet and I decide to call Louis instead of texting him.

It rings only two times and he picks up. "Harry?" he asks and I love the sound of my name leaving his mouth. "Hey. Do you have any plans for tonight?" Okay right now it sounds like I am asking him out or something. No, what am I talking about. It's just asking a friend if he wants to come over and spend some time with your family. How platonic.

"No, not yet." he answers and I grin. "Great. Do you want to come over and eat dinner with us?" "Uhm" "Emily wants to see you and my mom made enough food for ten people." I add before he can deny. I hope that this is enough for him to want to come over. He doesn't answer for a few seconds and I already know that he won't accept but to my surprise he does. I tell him to come over around 5 p.m. and then we end the call. I sit on my bed and smile real big. Mom comes inside and I shriek.

"Are you okay?" she asks me and I nod. "Yeah, was just thinking about something."  
"So is he going to come over?" mom questions and I tell her that he will come around 5 p.m.

It's shortly before 4:30 p.m. and I dress into something comfortable but still good looking. I recognize that I grow more and more nervous and try to calm myself down by putting on one of my CDs. The Fray to be exact and of course Where The Story Ends starts playing as the first song comes one. I sit on my bed again and remember how beautiful Louis' voice is. I remember how he squinted his eyes to hit the higher notes and how slowly his mouth formed the words. How powerful, yet quiet the notes left his mouth. I am snapped out of my thoughts, when I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. I take it out and see that it's a message from Liam. Took him long enough.

_Sorry, was busyyyy. What's up?_

_Well I wanted to talk about something but now I am going to have someone over :P gonna text you later._

I answer shortly and leave my phone on the bed. I walk downstairs and help my mother to arrange the table. Dad is at home as well and went to change his clothes. He may be a fancy business man but he's totally down to earth and thanfully doesn't act like his other colleagues, when he's home. He's a lovely father who doesn't care about much about his outward appearance, until he has a really important appointment. That's exactly the reason why I love him. He doesn't think too much of himself and he doesn't put any pressure on me to follow his footsteps. He respects me and supports my choices. Not many fathers do that and I am glad that I've been put into this family.

The doorbell rings and Emily is faster than me. She reaches the door before me and opens it. Louis is standing there wirh a smile on his face. He's wearing a turquoise button-up shirt and two of the upper buttons are undone. He's also wearing black skinny jeans and navy blue Toms. He looks really good in that outfit. "Looouuu!" Emily shouts loudly and jumps on him. "Hey Emmy." He laughs and picks her up. She puts her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. His hands stroke her back and I admire this lovely sight.

"Hey Louis." I greet him and he returns it. I lead him inside with Emily still in his arms. "Let me put you down. I have to take my shoes off." he says and she nods. He does as told and not a sole second later, Emily grabs his hand and pulls him into the dining room. I follow them with a little smile on my face. Dad is already sitting at his usual spot. As soon as he sees us, he gets up and shakes Louis' hand. "I am Louis" he introduces himself and adds "nice to meet you Mr. Styles."  Dad smiles "Call me Dan." he answers and Louis nods. He sits down and mom arrives with the food. "Louis!" she says stoked and puts the food down. Louis also shakes my mother's hand. "I am Tyra." she says.

"Nice to meet you." Louis replies. Mom sits beside dad, Emily to her right. The little girl demands Louis to sit next to her and he does. I take a seat next to him. Mom distributes the spaghetti with meatballs on our plates. "I hope you'll like it." she says and Louis smiles big. "It's my favorite dish actually."   
Mom smiles at his comment and we start eating.

Emily tugs at Louis' sleeve which is rolled up and he looks at her. "Did you know that I formed the meatballs?" He makes an impressed face. "Really? Wow, I am impressed by your skills." Emily giggles and shoves half of a meatball into her mouth. She chews a bit and then tugs at his sleeve once again.

"Well Hazza helped a bit." she states and Louis turns to me. I look into his beautiful, blue eyes and smile. I have the feeling that this is going to be a very good evening.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's P.O.V:

Emily tugs at Louis' sleeve which is rolled up and he looks at her. "Did you know that I formed the meatballs?" He makes an impressed face. "Really? Wow, I am impressed by your skills." Emily giggles and shoves half of a meatball into her mouth. She chews a bit and then tugs at his sleeve once again.

"Well Hazza helped a bit." she states and Louis turns to me. I look into his beautiful, blue eyes and smile. I have the feeling that this is going to be a very good evening.

I am proven right. We enjoy our meal and talk a lot. I steal a few glances from Louis and I can fairly say that this evening will be one of the best ones ever. 

Dad also tells Louis that he can start working in his company and Louis genuinely smiles.

"What about some wine? Louis, do you drink wine?" dad offers but Louis shakes his head. "No, thank you. I don't drink. Plus, I came by car."

"You could stay the night if it's a problem." Once again, my heart begins to beat faster and I look at Louis.

"We have school tomorrow, sir." Louis replies and I feel some kind of sadness creeping in.

"You can leave a little bit earlier and get ready at yours." dad insists. I see some sort of discomfort in Louis' eyes. I know exactly why he rejects alcohol but I can't help than hope that he'll agree anyways. I am too selfish right now.

Louis tries to hide his emotion and agrees to drink a glass and I can feel the butterflies in my tummy. He actually will stay here. 

"Harry, what about you? Do you want a glass?" Dad asks me with a visible smirk on his face. 

"If I am allowed to have one." I reply and he laughs. "Yes, you can have one."

"What about meeee?" Emily whines and we all begin to laugh. "You" dad gets up and picks her up "are going to sleep now. I am bringing you to bed."

Emily doesn't protest. She wraps her tiny hands around dad's neck and waves when he carries her upstairs. "Alright, I am going to do the wash up and get the wine ready. You boys can stay here and chat for a bit." and with that mom leaves the table.

I look at Louis who cracks a smile. "You have a lovely family." he says and I nod. "They are the best." I answer and he moves on his chair.

"Thank you for coming." "Thank you for inviting me. It's been weeks since I ate an actual cooked dinner." His statement make me sad, although I know that this wasn't his intention.

After what Zayn told me, I can't help but feel sorry for Louis but I don't want to dig in his wounds right now. We talk for a while until both of my parents join us again. Dad fills the four glasses with wine and we clink glasses. Louis takes a little sip and puts it back on the table.

We talk a lot about music, movies, comics and other stuff. I finally get a more detailed picture of Louis' hobbies and passions and vice versa. Normally, mom and dad wouldn't let me drink so much with but we enjoy the evening and my parents trust me. We're drinking at home and nothing's going to happen.

************************************

We stumble into my room and I laugh silently. "That was definitely too much." Louis whines and I agree. 

"Do you want a shirt to sleep in?" I ask him and he nods. "Okay, so you can choose between the guest room or my bed. You'd have to share that though." I smirk and I see the hesitation in his eyes.

"No, I'm serious. My bed is much more comfortable and it's big enough for both of us." He shrugs and smiles. "Okay then." I give him a spare toothbrush and ask him if he wants to shower but he denies. 

We get ready for bed separately and I decide to only sleep in boxers, so I strip out of my clothes. I walk to the door and flick the light off. I lie down just when he walks into the room with my blue v neck on his upper body and black boxers. Quite the view.

I look at his arse, when he walks over to the bed and thanks to the darkness, he doesn't notice. He gets comfortable in the bed and I want nothing more than cuddle into his side.

"Good night Harry." Louis says and I wish him a good night as well. I move a little closer to him but again, not too close. His back is facing me and I am kind of disappointent. I shift a bit and he turns around to lie on his side and face me. "I'm not really tired." "Nor am I." I answer and look at him.

We don't say anything for the next few seconds and just look at each other. You'd think that it's awkward but it isn't. I'm enjoying my view and he doesn't look away either. 

His eyes never leave mine and I decide to make a move on him. I move closer to him and put my head on his chest. I hear his heart speed up and hope that it's a positive effect.

He wraps his arms around my back and slowly caresses it. His warm hand moves up and down and I feel a shiver running down my spine. I cuddle into his chest even more and breathe in his scent. I can't describe it. He just smells good. Louis isn't wearing cologne or perfume, it's just him... and a little bit of alcohol but it's not prominent.

His warm embrace is a feeling that I would love to enjoy everyday. We've been friends for no longer than a few days and I already feel a connection between us. I don't dare to look up because I am afraid that I'll rush it and kiss him. And we're not ready for that stage yet... if there's any chance that we'll ever be. 

Knowing Niall's and Louis' friendship, Lou is used to cuddle with guys and I frown at the thought of anyone else but me cuddling up with him. I don't want to share him. I want him to be my cuddle buddy and only mine. It's selfish though because Niall and Louis have been friends since forever.

Louis notices my discomfortbut I didn't try to hide it in first place. "What are you thinking about?" he asks in a sweet, innocent tone and I don't trust my voice. Instead I just sigh and wait a few seconds. "My algebra test didn't go as well as I thought it would, I guess." I lie. The exam was pretty easy and I'm pretty sure that I will get more than 75%.

"Oh Haz." he pulls me closer to him and another chill runs through my whole body. He just called me Haz. I throw one of my arms around his waist and try as hard as possible not to throw myself onto him and snog him. 

His hand leaves my back and he dives them into my hair. His fingers massage my head and he playfully tugs at the roots. A giggle leaves his mouth and I make the mistake to look up at him. I shift my body and my face lines up with his. Louis sends me another smile and I am so close to just kiss him. However, something stops me.

 

Louis' P.O.V: 

Harry's face is just a few inches away from mine and I can't help but stare at his beautiful features. His eyelashes, his chubby cheeks, his plump lips, his long arms and his chest that is covered by freckles. His hips that still have baby fat on them and his cute little tummy. My eyes don't roam his body furthermore but instead search for his gaze.

I feel my heart thumping faster and I am afraid that he will hear it. He had too much wine and most guys get clingy, when they are drunk. Not that I mind but I am afraid that Harry will regret our cuddling session. I also am upset with myself that Dan was able to persuade me to drink something. I swore myself to never drink again after last year's incident and I feel even more guilty, thinking about my mother.

I regret drinking and my stomach turns. I choke and Harry sits up. "Lou, what's wrong?" I see the concerned look on his face and want to answer but choke once again. I get up as fast as I can and run towards the bathroom. I kneel in front of the toilet and throw up. 

Harry enters the bathroom only seconds later and turns the light on. "Oh Lou." He sits behind me and strokes my back. I puke even more and Harry brushes my fringe out of my eyes. I leave my head hanging and breathe for a few seconds before sitting up. 

Harry moves in front of me and flushes the toilet. He gets up and I don't have the power to follow his actions. I hear the water splattering into the sink and a minute later I feel a wet cloth on my neck. He also gives me a towel to wipe my mouth. I thank him and feel his hand resting on my neck, pressing the cloth onto my hot skin.

We stay in this position for a few minutes and I feel Harry's arms wrap around me.

 

Harry's P.O.V:

I hug Louis to show him that I am here and he leans back. I scoot closer, so his back is pressed to my chest. "Are you feeling better now?" I ask him and he nods. "Can you get up?" I question and he nods again. I help him to his feet and let him sit on the bathtub. 

I take the toothbrush that I gave him and wet it. I add some toothpaste and hand it to him. He thanks me again and starts to brush his teeth.

My poor Louis. I should have told dad that he shouldn't insist on drinking with Louis but as I said before, I was too selfish to stop it. I just look at him and follow his lazy movements with my eyes. A few minutes pass and he gets up to spit into the sink. He turns the water on and washes it away. He also splashes some water in his face and dries it with the towel I gave him.

"Let me help you." I take his hand and slowly push him into the direction of my bed. Louis lies down and I walk around to get into bed as well. I throw the blanket mostly around Louis and hold my distance because I am sure that he wants his space right now. 

I am proven wrong, when he speaks up. "Harry?" he asks for me and my heart swells. "Yes Lou?" I ask and sit up again. "Can you cuddle me?" he asks and I smile, although I know that he won't see it.

"Of course." I answer and move closer to him, lying down again. I am on my back and pull him on my chest. His head is just under my chin and I dive my fingers into his fringe, before pulling them out and stroking arm. My other arm lazily rests beside me.

His left arm is clung to my side and his other arm is lying across my chest. Louis' fingertips travel around my stomach for a few minutes, until he stops and small, quiet breaths leave his nose. 

I just stare at the beautiful, older boy and wish for nothing more than just to be able to have him more often in my arms. His body peacefully resting on mine and it's the moment I realize that I have completely fallen for this boy. Head over heels and I can't help it, not that I want to anyways.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry's P.O.V:

I just stare at the beautiful, older boy and wish for nothing more than just to be able to have him more often in my arms. His body peacefully resting on mine and it's the moment I realize that I have completely fallen for this boy. Head over heels and I can't help it, not that I want to anyways.

*********************************  
I slowly open my eyes, feeling an unusual weight on my chest. I blink a few times and find Louis still quietly snoring on top of me. I smile to myself and glance at the clock. His alarm is going to go off in 10 minutes and I decide to just watch him sleeping.

Louis' hair is all over the place and his mouth isn't closed fully. He's on his side, lying on my body. I want to stroke his face but I am afraid that he will wake up. I debate for a few seconds and eventually let my desire to touch him win. I gently run my fingers through his hair and then begin to lower my hand.

I caress his cheek slowly and then my fingers land on his lips. I use my thumb to gently run it over them. They are soft and so kissable, I instantly want to feel his lips on mine. I know that I would to take it too far to kiss him, while he's sleeping. He might wake up from the movements to get to his lips either way, so I quietly sigh and put my fingers into his hair again.

I play with his hair and watch the clock to put them out soon enough, before he wakes up. I have to do it earlier than I want to but it's just in time. I close my eyes again and hear his phone ringing.

 

Louis P.O.V:

I hear my alarm clock and groan. I want to roll out of bed and turn it off as I do every day but I am met with resistance. Totally confused, I pull myself up and open my eyes. I see Harry lying right next to me and suddenly remember everything that happened last night. Thankfully, I feel much better and don't have a headache. I look at his face and relief washes through me, when I see that he's still asleep. The ring tone pulls me out of my thoughts and I search for my phone, turning it off.

 

I look at Harry again and he still hasn't moved. What a heavy sleeper. I quietly leave the bed and tip toe to the bathroom. My clothes are still on the drawer and I change into them. I decide to take Harry's shirt home and wash it before giving it back.

 

I leave the house without any further disturbances and I feel like an asshole who just left his One Night Stand. I drive home and get ready for school. I even eat something and then make my way to school.

 

I really don't want to write my geography test today but I think I've studied enough to at least get a C.  
The test is in my last class, so I still have some time to mentally prepare myself for it. After my first class, which is chemistry, I walk to my locker and talk to Nici.

She says that she doesn't feel well and that she'll go home. I ask her if she wants me to drive her but she denies and says that she will take the bus.  
Nici is one of these girls that doesn't have a boyfriend but totally deserves one. She may not have a slim body but her green eyes and black hair underline her beautiful face. I may not be into girls but if I was, she'd be my type.

I open my locker and once again, a small and folded paper falls out. I smile to myself and pick it up. I check if anyone's watching and then unfold it.

I fancy you. A lot.

Out of everything that could be on the paper, these words are unexpected. I re-read the words over and over again, before slipping the note into my back pocket and getting my book out.

 

I totally forgot that we have sports class today. I am sitting on a bench in the gym because we are playing football and I am not allowed to play in socks. My mood isn't very good, since I love to play it. Football has always been one of the few activities where I could take my mind off everything and have fun.

It's finally time for lunch and I find Niall already sitting at the table. I join him with my food and we talk for a bit, until Harry, Zayn and another boy that I don't know approach us.  
"Hey Niall, hi Louis" Harry smiles at us "can we sit with you?" he asks and I look at Niall. He nods his head and I agree as well.

"This my cousin Zayn, you already know him" he points to Zayn who gives us a small wave and then Harry points to the other boy "and this is my best friend Liam." "Hi Liam." Niall and me say at the same time and the boy cracks a smile.

He has short, soft, brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. Liam has a birthmark on his throat which is shown off by his unbuttoned, plaid shirt. He's wearing a black shirt underneath it and I can't help but smile at his cheeky grin.

We all talk about upcoming tests, the trip that we're doing in a few weeks from school and about a concert that all of us want to attend. The Fray actually.  
"Louis, do you have any pets?" Liam asks me and I shake my head. "No, I don't really know how I should take care of a pet." Liam nods and tells me about his father breeding dogs.

He also tells me that this is the reason why he has straight As in Biology.  
Lunch break is soon over and I walk to my locker to get a new pen because mine stopped working in German class.

"Lou?" I hear Harry's voice behind me.

 

Harry's P.O.V:

"Lou?" I walk towards him and smile. "Hey Harry." he replies and opens his locker. I stand beside him and watch him while he searches for something. "Uhm, I wonder if you want to play some video games after school? Maybe we can invite Niall, Zayn and Liam too."

"I am sorry but I don't have time. I have to go to the..." he stops and clears his throat. "To the dentist."  
I hide my disappointment and say "Next time then." "Definitely" he answers with a small grin on his face and I wish him good luck for his test.

 

Dad picks me up at the usual spot and I get inside the car. "Hey Haz." he greets me and I do the same. "Hey dad. How was your day so far?" I ask him as he begins to pull out of the parking lot.  
"Not really busy and yours?" he questions and I think about the day.

"Same here. Although I ate lunch with Zayn, Liam, Louis and his best friend and it was pretty cool. Talked a lot."  
I like the thought of all five of us spending more time together.

Dad looks at me and sends me a smile. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" he wiggles his eyebrows and confuses me. "What exactly are you talking about?" I ask. "I am talking about Louis." dad states and I don't know how to respond. "Uhm." I say but I don't finish.

"Look, you don't have to tell me what's up with the two of you but you know that your mother and me support you." I like his statement but huff anyway. "I don't think he likes me." I admit sadly.

"Didn't look like that yesterday. I am pretty sure he does." dad says and I roll my eyes. "Yeah but not in that way." I explain and an "Oh" leaves his mouth. "But you do?" he asks to reassure and I sigh again. "I guess I do."

 

Louis' P.O.V:

I dislike hospitals. No, I absolutely despite hospitals. The look, the smell, the worried people, I just hate it. The doctor tells me that my mom's condition indeed got better, only if it's just a bit.  
I make my way into her room and sit beside her bed. I take her cold hand into mine and worriedly scan her body.

Her face is really pale, her brown hair is lying on both sides of her head, her cheeks aren't red and her expression is still lifeless.  
I remember the doctor's words and gently squeeze mom's hand. "You're going to get better. I promise. I will help you to find your way back into a normal life. Even without dad. We can still be a family."

I sit there for a while just talking to her and once in a while stroking her hand or cheek. The heart monitor keeps a stable beep and it's kind of relaxing.

After an hour, they ask me to leave and I promise mom to come back soon.  
I walk to my car and text Harry.

_Still up for some video games?_

I throw my phone on the passenger's seat and start the car. At a red light, I check my phone.

_Always. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Can I come over in 20?_

_Sure thing. :)_

I make my way to Harry's place and arrive within the planned 20 minutes.  
"Looouuuu!" Emily opens the door and runs towards me. I bend down and open my arms. She jumps into them and I close them around her small body.

"Hi Emmy." I hug her and pick her up.  
"Emily, stop running out." Harry shouts from the door, until he sees the two of us.  
"Oh, Louis. Hi." he says smiling. I walk with Emily towards the door and greet him as well.

The girl soon leaves to go and play with the cats and we walk to the cinema room. Harry set up a few snacks like crisps, salt sticks, gummy bears and popcorn. He also got a lot of bottles of multiple drinks.  
"Anyone else joining us?" I ask, although I hope that it will be just the two of us. "No, I haven't asked them... Is it a problem?" I almost laugh at his adorableness. "No, I am totally fine with just the two of us." It slips out before I can really think about it and I am sure that my face turns red in a sole second. Harry just grins just as he always does and turns his PlayStation on.

We decide to play the first Part of Call Of Duty: Black Ops because it's our favorite game.  
"Can we play the Zombie Mode first? I want to see how much I can score because I haven't played it in ages." I smile and nod. "Of course we can but I'll beat you anyway." I state with a lot of confidence and Harry smirks. "Is this another challenge, Tomlinson?" he wiggles his eyebrows at me and I laugh.  
"I think it is." I answer still laughing. "Then it's on. Want to do multiplayer or single?" "Do single player and start." I answer and throw some Popcorn into my mouth.  
He takes the controller into his hand, selects the map "Five" and starts the game.

LEVEL ONE.

Harry starts playing and I watch in amazement how easily he handles the situation. He shoots one Zombie after another, changing the guns, reloading and searching his way through the building. At some point, I look away from the screen and watch Harry. His eyebrows are furrowed, his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes glued to the screen and focused on the game.  
My eyes move to his hands. He's holding the controller in both of his hands. I never recognized how big they are and stare at his long fingers pushing the buttons.

"Oh damn it!" he suddenly shouts and I focus on the screen again. Game Over. I smirk and look at his score. "Not bad." I say and he hands me the controller.  
"I haven't played in a long time. Usually, I am a lot better." he frowns and crosses his arms before his chest, pouting.  
This boy is going to kill me with his cuteness. " 'Course you are." I wink at him and set up a new round. I begin to play and I manage the first three levels without further effort. I come into a difficult situation and suddenly popcorn lands on my controller.

"Heeeey!" I shout and Harry starts to laugh. I suppress a laughter and keep playing. Another one lands on my lap and I whine "Haaaaaarryyyy." He laughs again and throws a handful at me. "That's not faiiiiir." I say and try to focus on the game.  
He stops throwing food at me and I play the next levels. I am about to kill three zombies, when something hits me on my forehead and I snap back. The zombies attack me and I am dead. Game Over.

I look at Harry and he's smirking. "You." I say in a deep and playfully aggressive voice. He holds his hands up in defense and I jump out of my seat. I throw myself on top of him and start to tickle him. His whole face turns into a big laugh and I see his eyes tearing up. I laugh as well. "That's what you get for messing with the Tommo." He can't stop laughing and struggles to breath.

"Loouuu" he whines and laughs "Stooop. Stop, stop." He manages to bring out and I put my hands beside his head. It takes us a while to calm down and I stare at him. I also take in his scent. He's not wearing any perfume or cologne, he just smells like he always does and I love it. The only sounds in the room are our heartbeats. I can hear mine beating way faster than normally. His lips form a little smile. My face is just inches away from his and I look into his eyes but he's already looking at me.

His beautiful green eyes are staring right into mine and I catch myself moving closer to his face until I feel his warm breath on my lips and my mind goes blank. I don't think about what I am doing and tilt my head to the right side, slowly moving my face down to his.  
I gently press my lips onto his and hear his breath hitch in his throat. He doesn't protest though. His lips don't leave mine and I let myself go. I close my eyes and begin to move my lips, while he does the same. I feel an exploding sensation in my stomach, my hands begin to sweat and I enjoy it. The kiss just lasts a few seconds before I pull away.

Only now I realize what I have done. I sit up straight and begin to panic. I begin to stutter and feel myself sweating even more. "I...Uhm.. I am sorry, I didn't mean to... I." I want to get up and leave but Harry grabs my hand. "Hey, wait." I look at our intertwined hands and then look into his eyes. "Don't go, unless you really want to." I don't answer and just try to calm down.

"I wanted to kiss you." My head snaps into his direction and I squint my eyes. "Y-you did?" I ask and he nods. I slowly sit down and Harry sits up, releasing his hand from mine and he moves closer to me. "Louis, I have to tell you something."

**Harry's P.O.V:**

I take a deep breath and smile at him. The kiss gave me the final push and I know that if I don't say it now, it will be too late. I take his left hand into my right one and enclose it with my other one. I see his gaze drop to our hands and I begin to speak.

"Louis, do you remember the first time I talked to Niall and you? In the cafeteria?" He nods and I go on. "Well" I laugh "I was in the cafeteria way before lunch break even started but I was waiting for the tables to be crowded, so I could sit with you." His head slowly moves up and his eyes are on me again.

"Not to sound like a stalker or anything but I watched your friends and you almost every day, since school began. I saw you in the hallway like a week after school started and I immediately laid my eyes on you. I wanted to start to talk to you way earlier but I didn't know how to. I didn't have the courage to do it. I watched you from a distance and I enjoyed it but it's nothing compared to being around you. I really love to spend my time with you" I take another deep breath "because I think...no, I know that I have a huge crush on you."

He doesn't move for seconds, just stares at me and I begin to feel nervous. The silence isn't a good sign. I search for any emotion in his face but my mind is clouded.  
I just embarrassed myself in front of him. I admitted that I have a crush on him but it looks like he doesn't feel the same. I feel my eyes watering up and then something happens that I didn't expect.

Louis throws himself on me again and smiles real big. "And I have a crush on you." he spills and I put my hands around his neck. I pull him down to me and we kiss. He closes his eyes and I debate whether I should do it as well. I want to see the beautiful boy that I am kissing but I decide to close them and enjoy the moment.

We lazily move our lips against each other and it's the best kiss I ever shared with anyone. He moves his right hand to cup my cheek, it's warm, gentle and soft and I melt into his touch. I run my fingers through his hair and mess it up.

Louis smiles into the kiss and so do I. He lets his body sink onto mine and I move my hands to his back. I slowly stroke up and down and then close them around his body, to feel him closer to me.

He slowly pulls away and looks into my eyes. A small but meaningful smile covers his face and I pull him back to down to nudge our noses together. His hand leaves my cheek and he dives it into my curls. I feel his hot breath against my lips and I pull my neck a little up, so I can close to the distance between us again.

His soft lips move against mine and I move my hands on his back again. I let them run on his sides and he giggles. "Haz, I am ticklish." he squeaks and I nudge his hips again. Louis quietly laughs and tries to get out of my embrace. He sits up and pulls me up as well. I don't stop though and his beautiful laughter fills the room. He tries to catch a breath and I finally stop, resting my palms on his thigh.

Louis looks at me and pulls me into his lap, something I wasn't prepared for. He kind of holds me like a baby and I laugh into his chest, covering my face. It's such a cliché what I am feeling right now but I couldn't care less. Louis' fingertips tenderly run from my cheek to my chin and he tilts my head, so I look at him. "Be mine?" he asks me and my heart flutters. I smile. "I will." I answer and we seal our words with a quick peck.

Louis takes my hand into his and squeezes it gently. I put my head on his chest again and we stay like this for a little while.

**Louis' P.O.V:**

I didn't expect this to happen anytime soon. Hell, I didn't expect this to happen at all. I am holding the boy that I have been thinking about a lot lately in my arms. The boy that seduces me with his green eyes and curls from the first time I saw him. And now he's here with me. He's my boy.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks, his fingers drawing patterns on my chest. "How lucky I am that I can call you mine." Harry grins and puts his hand on my cheek. I lean into his touch and enjoy the engulfing warmth.

"Hazza? Haaaaazzzzzaaaaa!" we hear Emily shouting and Harry rolls his eyes and sits beside me. "In the movie room!" he shouts and soon we hear the little girl's feet shuffling on the ground. We both turn around to look at the door and she peaks her head through the door. "What's up?" Harry asks her and she comes s little bit closer.

"I am hungry and mommy said that I should tell you." Harry is about to answer, when Emily runs towards the seats. She stops in front of us and looks at us. She raises her finger and points at us. "Were you two doing something?" she asks and I leave the answer to Harry. I look at him and he cracks a smile. "Cuddling." he answers and Emily gasps.  
"Without me?" she pouts and I laugh. "You can still join." I tell her and she grins. She sits on my lap and wiggles a bit, so she can lean on my shoulder. "Hazza you have to cuddle with us too." she orders and Harry obeys. He leans into my side and puts one arm around his little sister. I use my arm to throw it around his shoulder and pull him closer to me. We stay like this for a good minute.

"Lou are you going to come more often to cuddle with me and Haz?" she asks, making puppy eyes and I nod. "I think I will." I answer and shoot Harry a smile. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Emily jumps up and throws her arms in the air. Neither Harry nor I move, when Emily leaves my lap. She turns to look at us and sighs. She makes another move towards us and pulls at each of our hands. "I want food." she says and Harry and me leave our snuggle. Harry gets up first, taking Emily's hand into his and walking towards the door. I follow them to the kitchen and Harry picks his sister up and lets her sit on the counter. "What do you want to eat Em?" he questions. "Cornflakes with blueberries and milk!" she exclaims excited and Harry turns to me. "Want some as well?" he asks me and I nod.

"I am sorry, I didn't know that you have a guest, Harry." I hear his mom's voice and we both turn around. "It's okay mom." he smiles at her and she returns it. "Hello Louis." she says. "Hi Mrs. Styles." I say and he shakes her head. "I told you to call me Tyra." she states and I laugh. "Sorry, I forgot." I say and she smiles.

"Harry, do you want me to cook you two something to eat?" and he nods. "Yeah but only if you want to." Tyra steps closer and leans against the counter. "What do want to eat?" she asks and Harry looks at me. I shrug my shoulders. "What about chips and chicken nuggets?" his mother suggest and we both nod.

"Need some help?" I ask her and she shakes her head once again. "No, thank you love." she denies and I answer with "Okay." "I will cook in an hour, so it will be ready in about an hour and a half." Tyra informs us and leaves the three of us.

We distribute the cereals in three bowls and Harry adds the blueberries. I ask him where they store the spoons and take three out. Harry is about to fill my bowl with milk when I stop him. He looks at me in confusion. "I eat my cereals without milk." I tell him and he laughs. I frown playfully " I don't like milk." I say and he grins. "No milk for you then." he says and pecks my cheek. I blush at his sudden action and smile. "More for us then." he tells Emily and they laugh.

We take our bowls to the movie room and settle down beside each other. Harry and I eat and talk about a new movie that is coming out in a few days. We finish our cereals pretty fast and put the bowls down. Harry sits on my lap again and pecks my lips. The butterflies in my stomach float around again and Lean my head onto his. "Want to play a bit?" he asks me and I nod. He hands me one controller and takes the other one for himself. "Can I sit between your legs?" Harry requests and of course I agree. I pull him as close to me as possible, so his back is on my chest and his head leaning on my shoulder. We start a new game and begin to play.

I enjoy every single second of it, although I suck at the game but having the beautiful boy Harry is in my arms is an indescribable feeling. I peck his forehead once in a while and we play until his mom tells us to come and eat dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that you don’t call the english high schoolers freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors but I hope that it’s okay that I did. English is not my mother tongue and I know that my language skills aren't as good as other peoples' but I hope that you will still like it.


End file.
